Love without truth
by Angelintheshadows15
Summary: Jayla Garwin is Reid's twin sister who has come back from a summer in Germany jsut in time for her senior year. WHy is she back? takes place durning the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth

_Hello. I just changed my penname and deleted all of my storied because my writing was horrible. Hopefully now it will be much better._

_I know there are many other Covenant stories in which the main characters have a sister but hopefully mine will be good or at least different. I won nothing except Jayla._

Chapter one.

I was sitting on Kate's bed awaiting her and her roommate, whose name I didn't know. She wasn't aware that I was back in town for school, come to think of it no one did and that was not a good thing. I merely shivered at the thought of facing my brother and old friends again. When Kate's dorm door opened and a blonde entered along with her she was shocked to see me sitting on her bed.

"What the hell?" I almost broke out into laughter because of the look on her face, God it was priceless. I glanced over Kate and noticed she hadn't changed at all of the summer. She was still as pretty as ever, probably still had Pogue wrapped around her finger. The other girl was a pretty little blonde I knew by tomorrow she would have all the guys in Spencer fawning over her. I brushed my blonde hair out of my face standing up to my full 5'5 height.

"Happy to see you too Kat." I made sure I emphasized her nickname so that she figured would know for sure it was me. She grabbed me into a tight hug and kept babbling into my ear.

"Kate, calm down." I smiled at her my baby blue eyes filled with joy. She let go of me stepping back and glancing at a confused Sarah.

"Oh gosh sorry. Sarah this is Jayla Garwin. Jayla this is my new roommate Sarah." I smiled putting out my hand for her to shake she took it also while smiling. She looked so perfect I had to envy her. We all began to talk while sitting around Kate's dorm.

"So you staying on campus or at home?" I cringed at the word home Kate gave me a sympathetic smile while Sarah just looked confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" I felt so bad for making her feel guilty; I sighed and shook my head.

"No, I am staying on campus. My dorm is about three over from here and I share it with a girl named Heather." Sarah's frown turned into a smile which caused me to smile, what was her smile addictive. After that we all just began to talk about random stuff that had happened over the years.

"So Sarah and I are going to the Dells party tonight, you coming?" I had to think, I could not go and avoid the boys but then Kate will tell them I am here or I could go and face the music. I didn't get to answer before Kate answered for me, or she took my silence as an answer.

"Awesome, whose driving, and you are not planning on wearing that are you?" I glared over at her and looked down at my outfit; I saw nothing wrong with it. I protested but she threw me a black belly shirt and she let me keep my jeans.

"I can where this." I sighed as I looked down at the tiny belly shirt, Kate smiled.

"Why not you look nice." I looked over at Sarah, oh yea easy for her to say she is perfect.

"No I do not." It didn't do much good because I was dragged out of their dorm and into Sarah's car. The whole where there Kate talked about the boys and when she asked me if they knew I was back for school I was silent.

"Jayla, you told us last spring you weren't coming back. Now you're here but the boys don't know." I gave her a sheepish smile. She sighed and dropped the subject knowing I would have to face them soon. As soon as we arrived we walked onto the sandy beached and smiled at all the people. I knew I missed home for a reason, and that reason was hot guys. Of course being the losers we stood alone in the middle of the crowd. I pouted because I wanted to dance but not one person had asked me to dance yet. Then just as I sighed I was tapped on the shoulder causing me to turn and look into the eyes of a handsome guy. He smiled at me and I looked down at the ground playing coy.

"Hello, I was wondering if you would like to dance with me." When the other two heard his voice they turned around and I looked up at the man.

"sure." I smiled at the girls and took the strangers hand as he led me away to an area not to far from the girls but far enough. He smiled down at me seeing as he toward over me and then he placed arms around my waist pulling me close as 'More Human than Human' Played from the DJ's speakers.

"I have to admit, I am not the best dancer." It was true, I could ballroom dance and I could do ballet but I couldn't dirty dance to save me life. My confession only caused the brown haired stranger to smirk and lean close to my ear.

"I'll teach you." His warm breath on my on my neck caused me to shiver and he pulled back he could see the blush creeping up my cheeks.

"I'm Chase by the way I just moved here." I nodded, well at least I got his name maybe I'll ask for his number later.

"Name's Jayla lived here all my life well except this summer I spent it in Germany. SO you going to Spencer?" I hoped he was because he would make my year a hell of a lot better.

"Yea, I can't wait to start there, you go there right?" I smiled as he moved my hips for me against him. As the song began to speed up he moved our hips faster, then finally the song ended and we separated. When I pulled away he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for the dance, Jayla." I nodded and walked through the crowd back to Sarah and Kate who were talking about all the people who were here.

"So who was that hottie?" I laughed and shook my head at Kate; she was such a flirt even if she had Pogue.

"Hey you have Pogue." She laughed and nodded as if understanding a hidden meaning, was there one? I turned to talk to Sarah about Boston when eventually Kate whispered something.

"What?" she smiled and looked up at the hill leading down to the Dells.

"Their here." I automatically looked for somewhere to hide, finding no where. I was trapped. '_Time to face the music.' _ I looked down at the ground so my blonde hair covered my face, maybe I could postpone this a little while. I also moved the other side of Sarah trying not to look like I was with them. I could hear their conversation; I couldn't help but laugh at my brother's attempt to flirt.

"Who's this?" Pogue stepped in front of me I could tell it was him by his shoes. I refused to look up until Kate coughed. I sighed and raised my head to look at him in the eyes.

"Holy shit!" It wasn't Pogue who spoke it was my brother; I gave them all a small smile. Before I could even speak Pogue had me in a tight bear hug lifting me off the ground, I couldn't help but laugh I couldn't remember why I was so nervous about seeing them again. When Pogue let me down I hugged my brother, Tyler and then it came to the reason I was nervous. That reason was named Caleb Danvers; sure all the girls in the world would love to see him, be close to him. Me? Well I just wanted to leave but I had to face him. I stepped up to him and gave him a loose awkward hug.

"You said you weren't coming back." Tyler spoke as I pulled away from Caleb, I sighed.

"I'll explain later." I saw kira walk up and by the look I could tell it was weird for Caleb, I couldn't help but wonder why. I was talking to Sarah when kira turned toward us.

"Oh wow, looks who is back." She made a disgusted face which just caused me to laugh, and then she turned her sites on Sarah. Caleb cut in saving Sarah; he was always the knight shining armor. The whole mood of our group when Aaron approached, I despised him with a fire burning passion, he and Caleb starting arguing.

"You poser's make me want to puke." I glared at one of Aaron's followers just as my brother smirked.

"Oh really." I swiftly kicked him in the shin as everyone else shot him a warning look, but he didn't seem effected. Chase came over just as the boy who said he wanted to puke actually puked.

"Reid." I growled into his ear as I walked next to him, he just gave me his sheepish little smile.

"Dylan just called and told me the cops are on their way." We all looked at each other and walked off in the direction of the car.

"You guys need a ride?" Pogue asked us, we shook our heads telling him Sarah drove us.

"I need a ride." I smiled as Chase came up next to us and Sarah offered to take him with us. We got into Sarah's car and I sat in the back seat next to Chase, god was he hot. Then all of a sudden her car wouldn't start, I cringed and cursed Reid as he offered to fix it.

"Reid!" I yelled warningly so maybe he would be an ass and do something he would regret but of course he did anyway. I sighed as we drove away and Chase leaned close to me.

"Is he your ex or something?" I nearly choked on my own spit, what the hell.

"No, ew he is my twin brother." He seemed to let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Oh because I just thought." I silenced him and shook my head.

"Don't think your too cute to think." He smiled and I couldn't believe I just said that to him, I blushed and turned to look out the window. I heard him chuckle and slide in the seat until he was right next to me. I could hear Kate and Sarah whispering about us in the front seat.

"Did you mean it." The warmth of his breath felt good as I began to shiver from the cold.

"Hey Sarah, can you turn on the heat I am freezing back here." She nodded and turned on the heat and I sighed avoiding Chase's question. I pushed myself closer to the door.

"Just answer me, do you think I am cute because I think gorgeous." His words made my heart skip a tiny beat and I could feel the blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"yes." Was my mumbled answer, I barley heard myself so I doubt Chase could.

"What was that?" I heard his laugh echo in my ears, I shifted and he moved closer his body pressing me against the door.

"Yes I find you cute." I said it louder and he moved away from me smirking in triumph. I looked over at him and took in every feature of his. His brown hair, beautiful face, lovely green eyes. He was like an angel sent from Heaven, to save us all from hell. I was broke from my thoughts when we pulled into Spencer. We all walked Chase to his room. We were standing at his door to say goodbye when he brushed a creepy ass spider off of Sarah's shoulder.

"We are running errands in town tomorrow; do you want to come with us Chase?" I had already agreed to go with them early so I was hoping Chase would too so I could spend more time with him.

"Yea I need a few things anyway." He smiled in my direction and I smiled back then Kate said something about taking two cars because she wanted to see a movie that I had already seen. I sighed and followed the girls as they went to leave only to be stopped by the handsome man next to me.

"Um shit I was wondering since we are taking two cars, before go to this place your friends call Nicky's if you want to have lunch with me?" He looked so cute as he seemed to trip over his own words.

"I would love to." Though I was honest in my words there was that little voice telling me it was a really bad idea.

"This may sound weird but I have to know before I we go if you dated any of the guys I met because I don't want to make any enemies." I thought about telling lying but it wouldn't matter someone would spill it too him eventually.

"Yea, I dated Caleb on and off for a few years it was nothing big. Trust me he is not going to hate you it just isn't his way and plus he broke up with me." Chase smiled and nodded his head leaning down to kiss me on the cheek. I departed walking to my dorm when I ran into Tyler heading to his.

"Hey baby boy." I smiled at the boy in front of me, he nodded his head giving me a serious look.

"We never thought you would come back I mean you swore to us it was the last time any of us would see you. Why the change?" I knew it was coming but I was not ready to fully answer the question yet.

"Not yet Ty." I smiled and walked away from the confused boy. I walked into my dorm room to see my roommate passed out asleep on her bed. I laughed quietly to my self quickly changing into my pajama's when I got a horrible earth shaking feeling. See even though I wouldn't ascend for month I could always tell when one of us used with excessive amounts. Usually it was Reid but this time the power felt different, not like Reid's at all. I was worried but the feeling soon passed and I was able to climb into my bed and fall asleep. I was awoken only a minute or two later by the song 'Blood brothers' which was my ring tone for all the guys.

"Hello" I answered into the phone as I wiped sleep from my baby blues. I heard a sigh on the other end as if relieved.

"I wasn't sure if you still had the same number. Anyway did you feel the amount of power that was just used?" God damn Caleb waking me up so freaking late or was it early morning now I couldn't tell.

"Yes Caleb did and before you go and blame my fucking brother it didn't feel like his power so goodnight now." I was so ready to hang up on him oh but of course he had to tell me to wait.

"Jayla look I know you don't want to believe your brother is addicted like your father but." I wouldn't let him finish.

"You know what Caleb go to hell you bastard never compare Reid to that man ever." I was forceful in my words so he got the point and I then I hung up the phone. He knew better not to bring up my family especially my parents because let's just say they were not happy about a daughter having the power. I sighed once more before finally getting the sleep I deserved but even then my sleep was haunted by nightmares of the past.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Covenant or any of the stars in the movie sadly. I do own Jayla and anyone you don't recognize. Thank you to the people who reviewed my story.

Chapter 2

I was awoken in the morning by Tokio hotel's 'Spring Nicht' I sighed rolling over answering my annoying cellular device.

"Hello." I still laid in bed staring up at the ugly white ceiling as he answered me back.

"Hallo, How you been sexy." I couldn't help but laugh at my friend's German accent; I was absolute in love with it.

"I'm good Axel what's up. Why you calling?" I knew he had a reason he never just called someone with out a reason. I heard him let out a heavy sigh and I automatically assumed the worse.

"Nala is out of the hospital and Hayden he is gone for good." I nearly yelled at him for thinking the worst, damn him.

"So you can come back now, I mean Hayden's gone it will be normal again." I sighed if only I could go back, I needed to stay here this was where I belonged.

"Axel, this is my home. I am sorry I was planning on coming back but things have happened." I heard him let out a chuckle and then sigh.

"It's him isn't it? He is the reason you're not coming home?" he was talking about Caleb he seemed to think I was still in love with him Ha.

"That's not it Axel, if it is about a guy than it's about the new guy I met not the other loser. But look I love you guys dearly call me sometime." I heard him sigh and he knew I wasn't going back to Germany anytime soon.

"Fine I am defeated; you belong in America with your brother. Just know my little Shadow we all love you here." With that he hung up, I smiled as I shut my phone. I looked over at my clock seeing I still had time till we headed to town so I grabbed my towel and bathroom bag. I walked out of my room making sure not to wake up Heather and I then walked to the showers which were crowded much to my shock. As I showered I could hear the stuck up bitches of my school gossiping about my return to Spencer and the reason I left.

"It was so sad I heard Caleb cheated on her." That was total lie; damn couldn't they come up with anything better. I mean seriously golden boy cheat ha don't make me laugh.

"No I heard she was pregnant and he left her." Okay that was far fetched, we didn't even do anything like that god damn it. The girls here have nasty ass minds.

"Your all wrong, she left because she hated stuck up bitches like you and yea sure she was heartbroken that her and Caleb. None of that shit is true and if I were you I wouldn't say shit about her when she is right next to you." I looked at the girl who spoke and saw my brother's ex-girlfriend. I sighed and wrapped myself in my towel as I finished my shower.

"Thanks Ana." I smiled at her as I past her on my way back to my room; once I got back I saw it was empty meaning Heather was gone. I walked into our small little bathroom and began to work on my hair. Once it was dried, I dressed in capris and a tank top. I then sat down at my desk and began to sketch a picture of Chase, since he was all that filled my mind. His strong features, his beautiful smile and god his eyes, he was amazing he also made me feel like I was normal. He made me feel as if my powers didn't exist. I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my door. I knew it was them so I grabbed my cell, keys and money before leaving my room. I smiled at Kate, Sarah and Chase who came over a put him arm over my shoulders.

"Hey." He said as we walked down the hall I just nodded and listened to Sarah and Kate's conversation about, Caleb.

"So who's riding with me?" I stood next to my Chevy Impala waiting for someone to answer.

"I will." I smiled at Chase and climbed into the driver's seat of my car. I turned on my radio some random sound blaring out of my speakers as we drove to town.

"So do you like living in a small town?" I looked over him and shrugged.

"It's kind of all I know, I mean even when I was in Germany I was still in a small town." I liked small towns though.

"I love cities myself, it's harder to get lost in." he did have appoint, here everyone knew you so there was no where to hide. Our ride fell into silence and it wasn't good, I needed some kind of noise beside the beat of the music.

"I hate this." I think my outburst shocked Chase because his head looked at me with a weird unfamiliar glint in his eye.

"Are you okay?" He looked concerned then his face fell back to his joking manner.

"Yea I just hate not talking when someone is right there." He laughed at me smiling, god damn this boy and how he makes me melt. With that he starts a random conversation on how my car is amazing and that if I wasn't careful he would kidnap it.

"You can't kidnap my baby, how dare you even think it." I laughed yes, my car was my baby. He just grinned like a mad man as we pulled up to the store. I laughed and skipped out my car, damn this boy had me giddy enough to skip. When we got into the store Chase and Sarah went one way, I went one and Kate went another. I was looking at different hair dyes after I got what I needed.

"Please don't dye this beautiful hair." I jumped as someone touched my hair, behind me was Chase.

"Chase don't do that you scared out of me, I thought you were someone else." He just shrugged and asked again if I was dyeing my hair.

"I don't know, I can't stand the blonde it makes me feel too perfect. I mean blonde hair blue eyes its so stereotypical you know?" he just shook his head taking my blonde hair in his hands, rubbing it between his fingers as if trying to remember the texture.

"I love you hair, I think it makes you who you are, But if you want to be different grown it down to your ass." I laughed because my hair was that length before I left for Germany.

"That's funny my hair was that length than one day while in Germany I cut it all off up to my shoulders." I flipped my hair for effect, and he just laughed. He looked me in the eyes and I thought he saw how I had just lied to him, but he didn't say anything.

"Come on lets find Kate and Sarah." I nodded following as my mind wondered to the lie I told him, I didn't cut my hair someone else did it for me changing me forever. I walked behind Chase as he scared Kate and I just smiled but immediately frowned when I saw Caleb. After my fight with him last night I did not want to see him, he was such an ass sometimes. Caleb looked at me with regret as if he was sorry for the words he spoke last night and I just shook my head. I didn't want his apology. It was an awkward silence for a second or two before Kate pulled out his cell phone.

"I am going to see if Pogue wants to catch the new Brad Pitt movie anyone wasn't to join us." I looked over at Chase, Sarah and the Caleb.

"I would love to but Jayla and I have a date and I just can't ditch this lovely lady." I blushed as Chase threw his arm over my shoulder.

"A date? Jayla did you tell Reid you know how he is?" I looked at Caleb with a glare, how dare he.

"No I didn't tell him because honestly it's none of his business, neither is it yours. I mean you became quick friends with Chase so there should be no problem." I was so angry with him; he kept acting like he was my father. He sighed defeated knowing that nothing he could say would change my stubborn mind.

"I can't Kate, I got to run errand for my mom." This meant he was going to drop medication off at his father's; I was the only one here that knew that. I looked over at Sarah who seemed eager to go with Caleb, I smiled.

"I like errands." That was that, we all went to leave the store going in different directions. Before I go in my car I walked over to Caleb. I stood on my tiptoes and whispered something in his ear.

"Tell him I said hi." With that I walked back over to my car where Chase was already inside. When I got in the car I started it and began to drive toward a coffee house.

"So Caleb a little protective huh?" I looked over at Chase he had no idea.

"Oh yea always has been, I guess cause he is the oldest." I sighed as I pulled into the parking lot getting out of my car.

"So tell me about yourself?" I sighed as I leaned back in my chair staring at Chase.

"Nope you go first." I smiled and he shook his head sighing.  
"Fine, well let's see. There is not much to say I am Chase Collins and I am 18." He was 18 damn it, I felt young now he was a loser. "I was adopted when I was really young because my mother couldn't take care of me. I was raised by my foster parents and I had a great life up until they died a week before my 18th birthday. After they died I found my real father who was a bastard." I felt bad that he had to lose the only people who seemed to care about him. I would never be as strong as he is if I lost any of the boys.

"So tell me about you." He leaned an elbow on the table looking at me with interest.

"Like you said not much to say. I am Jayla Garwin and I'm 17 though you already know that." I took a breath before I told him the details of my life, I just had to make sure I tweaked it and didn't say anything about our power. "My parents and I never got along, to them I was the mistake since my mother was only supposed to have Reid. So for 16 years my father tormented me and my mother didn't do anything about it, my father died last year. The only people who were there for me growing up were the guys and their families, the guys are each special to me in a different way I wouldn't know what to do if I lost any of them." I finished and took a sip of my coffee. Chase looked at me carefully before speaking again.

"What are the guys like, I mean I want to be friends with them and I also want to know more about you by knowing your friends." I smiled he seemed so genuine.

"Well lest see, Caleb is kind of the protector, he will do anything to protect us. He will allow no harm to come to one of us and if it does he always blames himself for not being there. As I said before I think it's the fact he is the oldest. Pogue is Caleb's best friend and my second brother. I go to him with everything, well I used to before I left, I guess I have to talk to him again soon. He loves his family, friends and Kate, damn he loves her it is so cute. Reid his my brother as you know. He is a major playboy and resident bad boy. Everyone only sees that side of him but really he is caring a sweet but only Tyler and I know that. Reid cares about Tyler and me more than anything. Last but not least is Tyler. He is the youngest of us and by far the cutest. He is the sensible one and Reid's best friend." When I was done my coffee was gone and so was Chases.

"I have to disagree with one of those descriptions." I looked at him in shock which is he talking about he barley knows any of them.

"What?" I looked at him side ways as he smiled at me.

"Tyler isn't the cutest of all of you. That would be impossible because I am looking at the most beautiful one right now." His comment made me blush; this guy was going to be the death of me.

"Oh shut up, you make me blush." He smiled and stood up stretching. I looked down at my cell phone and saw we had been here two hours which shocked me.

"You want to go for a drive; I can show you the old colony." I was hoping that Caleb would be gone when we went.

"Yea that would be great." I smiled as we walked to my car driving off to an old deserted part of town.

"What is this place?" I looked over at chase ignoring his question as I got out of my car. He followed looking at the barn standing before us. I ran inside before he even knew what happened. I found an old crate and I sat down.

"Why bring me here?" I looked over at Chase with a small smile.

"This is the old Putman barn I used to come here when I was younger. It was like I was drawn to it. It didn't matter to me that it took me an hour to walk here. I love it here it is always so quiet." I sighed as I breathed in the air around me. Chase smiled and sat down on the dirt floor next to me.

"Its nice, do you mind if I come here sometimes to think." I looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't own it, an old family does but they have been dead for centuries. No one owns it." He nodded. We sat there in complete silence thinking. I kept thinking about Germany and the trouble that had brought me back home, it was then that I realized I had to tell the boys about it.

"Hey you want to go to one more place before we have to go meet everyone at Nicky's?" He smiled standing up and following me out to the car but instead of getting in I walked into the woods to an old abandoned house.

"What is this place?" I just took is large hand and led him to the back of the house where there was a beautiful pond. He smiled as I led him to the water's edge and sat down. He sat down behind me and pulled me close to him. I stiffened at first but then I allowed myself to relax in his arms.

"You seem to find the most beautiful places." He whispered in my ear as he moved my blonde hair out of the way and I just nodded since I was speechless. It was such a beautiful moment as the sunset behind the trees. Our peaceful moment was interrupted by 'Blood brothers' played from my phone.

"Hold on sorry Chase." I stood up taking my phone out of my pocket hoping it wasn't Caleb.

"Hello." I waited for a reply but for a few seconds all I heard was the shuffling of the phone switching hands and a car.

"Hey sister." I groaned, what the hell did he want now.

"Yes brother what do you want?" I knew he would give me some smart ass remark.

"What I mean you're gone all summer and poof your back and I can't call you? That is so wrong Jay. But in all seriousness are you going to Nicky's tonight?" Wow he was actually asking a serious question be shock coming from Mr. Joker.

"Yea let me guess you're on your way there. Look I'll meet you there for our game of pool in about an hour." I heard him ask Tyler who agreed.

"Fine but Tyler says he wants answer's what ever the hell that means, whatever see you later sis." I said goodbye and hung up the phone and looked at Chase who was now looking into the water. I walked up behind him and whispered in his ear.

"Hey cutie." He jumped spinning around, he faked glared at me but his smile broke through.

"You scared me that's not fair." I smiled and laughed at him. He looked at me as if battling his inner mind, before he picked me up and swung me around. I couldn't help but laugh and smile. This boy made all my troubles disappear he made me forget about my past. The only thing that mattered when I was with Chase was him and that moment. He eventually put me down, and leaned toward my face. I knew what was coming but did I really trust him enough to open up myself to him. Just as his lips almost met mine I pulled away.

"What's wrong I thought you liked me too?" I sighed looking away from him, I did like him but it was trust that I lacked.

"I do Chase, I have never felt like this even if I just met you yesterday. But it is just I can't fully trust you yet. I have been hurt before and I just can't trust you if I barley know you." I couldn't even look at him; I now had tears forming in my eyes. He placed his hand on my shoulder turning me around.

"Jayla I promise you I would never do anything to hurt you or anyone you know. I really like you I would protect you with my life that has to mean something." He looked at me with pleading eyes, I just didn't know if I should trust him. I wanted to but that annoying voice of reason told me not to take anymore chances.

"It does mean something, I am just scared. I shouldn't be but I am. After I got hurt in Germany I don't know if I can." He cut me off and kissed me on the lips and my whole world began to spin. Only one other person had been able to kiss me and make me feel like that, but I didn't want to think about him. All I wanted to do was think of the handsome man who was kissing me.

"Wow." Was all I could muster after he pulled away; he smiled but looked guilty at the same time.

"I shouldn't have." But I put a finger on his lips to silence him, and then I smiled.

"No don't say that because I liked it." With that I grabbed his hand in mine and we walked back to my car.

"so what does this mean?" I glanced over at Chase as I drove us out of the old colony. I sighed, what did it mean? Was I ready to give myself to him completely?

"I don't know can we go on at least one more date before I decide if we should be together?" he nodded agreeing telling me that it was a wonderful idea. I couldn't help but look back on what a day it had been. It started out with good news from Axel, rumors about Caleb, and a small argument with him and then it ended with a kiss from an amazing guy but I couldn't help but wonder what the night would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

I don not own any part of the Covenant and I also own none of the Actors or People in the movie. I do own Jayla and her friends.

Chapter 3

* * *

We sat in the car for a few minutes before we decided to go into Nickys. I walked in ahead of Chase. When we walked in I saw Kate sitting at a table alone. We walked over and sat next to her.

"Why you all alone honey?" I smiled doing my motherly thing again. She sighed and smiled at us but I could tell she was upset.

"He ditched me; he had to work on his bike." Fucking Pogue and his fucking bike, I am so going to kick his ass for that. I patted her on the shoulder and Chase just looked confused.

"What me to beast him for you, cause you know I can kick his ass." She smiled and shook her head. I shifted uncomfortably as Chase ran his hand up my thigh and I gave him a look. He nodded and pulled his hand back forcing an innocent smile. Kate must have caught my look because she cut into our silent stare.

"Reid and Tyler wanted me to tell you to go over by the pool table." I nodded getting up and walked through the crowded bar to the pool tables. I smiled as I saw my brother trying to hustle one of the Spencer basketball stars.

"Five hundred?" what the hell was my brother crazy, no one would go into a losing battle against him betting five hundred? The Basketball star whose name I couldn't remember locked his eyes with mine.

"No, but what about her?" What the hell did this boy think I was a prize to be won, I don't fucking think so. My brother turned around to see me and shook his head.

"I am not betting my baby sister." I glared when he called me his baby sister I am not a baby and Tyler just laughed which caused me to glare in his direction. The basketball boy just shook his head.

"I am not talking about betting her, I have more manners than that. I was just saying I would like to play her." I was a little confused on which kind of play he meant because after he spoke he licked his lips in a sexy manner but no one noticed but me.

"What's the bet?" I stepped before my brother could even answer for me, the boy smiled looking me up and down.

"I win and you come back to my room letting me have my way with your pretty little body. If you win I pay you five hundred dollars." I had to suppress a laugh did this guy think I didn't know how to play. So you know what I acted like I didn't.

"Well I don't know if I want to risk my body but you know what sure." I took the pool stick from my brother's hand before he could oppose.

"So what's your name?" I shook my head as he racked up the balls.

"Jayla and you are?" he smiled and rolled me the cue ball, grabbing a stick for him.

"Hunter. You can break." I smiled thanking him, when I broke I knocked in three solids in.

"I guess I am solids." I sighed the came went on for maybe twenty minutes before I beat Hunter. I smiled and took my money and walked away leaving him shocked. When I got back to the table Sarah and Caleb had now joined us. I laughed taking a seat next to Chase.

"Well you seem happier." He commented on my smile, I looked at him whispering a silent apology which he accepted with a smile.

"Real question is, who did you scam tonight?" I looked over at Caleb appalled, now what made him think I would do such a thing.

"How dare you insinuate that I would do such a thing?" He just gave me a look like 'yea-right. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay you caught me; I scammed Hunter from the basketball team out of five hundred dollars. But technically he challenged me I was just an innocent bystander." He just laughed at me.

"Yea okay you're just as bad as your brother." I knew it wasn't a joke anymore he was being serious, how dare he say that. I mean nothing was wrong with my brother but he was being a complete jerk about all of this. I glared at him.

"Yea and you're a prick but I don't tell you that do I." Kate tried to calm us down but we just kept glaring daggers at each other. Chase placed his arm around me trying to calm me and it did. There was just something about him that made me oddly comfortable.

"Do you want a drink?" I nodded and he got up going to the bar to get us a drink.

"You two look very friendly." I was serious ready punch him, who the hell did he think he was, my father.

"Caleb we went on one date you act like we slept together." He scoffed shaking his head.

"You could have." I was hurt how could he think such a thing, he was supposed to be nice not mean.

"Caleb." He must have realized what he said because he began to apologize over and over again until I accepted him. Soon after Chase came and sat down beside me handing me my soda.

"Thanks." I smile kissing him on the cheek. I heard a gasp and looked up to see Pogue.

"Okay that's it little lady we need to have a talk." I sighed as he sat down next to Kate glancing at Chase and then Caleb.

"I agree. " I glared at Caleb again did we not just of over this, I sighed.

"Tomorrow after school at Caleb's I will tell you everything." I looked over at chase and changed my mind. "Okay maybe not everything." I smirked at him and I could tell the boys were flustered.

"You missed a great movie." Kate looked at Pogue accusingly; he was so in for it.

"Yea I had to get my bike fixed sorry." Tsk tsk little Pogue she was mad, but of course she didn't show him that.

"Yea I had to go with Jen because everyone else had plans." Glared over at me, I looked away blushing; Chase patted my knee under the table but stopped with in a second. I smiled over at him for stopping he nodded his head.

"So, do you want food?" Kate just said he would pick at what he had, so he walked he would probably go hang with Tyler and my brother while he waited. I sighed leaning back in my chair.

"Chase do me a favor, make sure she don't fall on her head." I had to glare at Caleb stupid jerk thinks I can handle myself, whatever. I sighed and leaned back more and I would have fell back if chase hadn't caught me, okay maybe Caleb was right but he shall never know I admitted that. Chase just laughed as Caleb stuck his tongue out at me, oh wow he is so mature. Sarah laughed and Kate just suppressed her laughter. I huffed like a little child.

"Hey do you want play me in foosball, Caleb?" Oh Chase picked the wrong person to ask, Caleb was the master.

"Sure." Now Caleb was being cocky, this game I had to see so I followed them over.

"I am so keeping score." I smiled at both the boys as they got into the game.

"So your really close huh?" did I not tell him this at lunch I guess he wanted Caleb's opinion on the situation. Caleb smiled over at me then focused on the game.

"Yea we all grew up together, like brothers and a sister." He added the sister part looking at me and I smiled feeling like I belonged with the boys. Chase got a weird look on his face, I had to admit it frightened me it was different than he soft smile.

"Must be nice." With that he shot the ball into the goal wining the game.

"Best two out of three." Chase smiled and nodded. Pogue walked up.

"Mind if I get in on a game?" Chase nodded and stepped up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Are you two going out like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Pogue was always so inquisitive and nosey.

"No, we are just friends for now." I answered because I knew Chase would say otherwise. Pogue nodded liking my answer, of course he would.

"So you guys are swimmers?" I didn't tell him that, Caleb must have talked about it when I wasn't around.

"Yea Spencer's best, state champs two years running." Way to be full of yourself jerk. Chase nodded behind me and I could tell he was smiling.

"I swam for my old school, I was a freestyle man." I almost laughed but why crush the boy's dreams. That was Caleb's swim everyone knew it.

"You won't be here, that's Caleb swim." When Pogue said it I felt Chase's arms tighten around me and loosen in a split second. Then before I knew it 'I love Rock and Roll' was playing and Sarah took Caleb away. I stepped out of Chase's grip headed back to the table but he grabbed my hand leading me to the dance floor.

"Time for another dancing lesson." I shook my head as he pulled me close moving my hips with his again.

"Pogue doesn't seem to like me too much." He whispered in my ear, I shrugged.

"Its just the way he is sometimes, don't worry he'll warm up to you." I smiled at him though he couldn't see since he had his back to me.

"I like dancing with you Jayla; I like everything I do with you." He made me blush and lean closer into him until there was a loud ruckus and yelling.

"It's Reid Tyler." I heard Pogue say to Caleb who kissed Sarah on the cheek and was headed to the pool tables.

"You want any help?" Pogue just shook his head at chase telling him to stay with us. I went to follow.

"Hey don't they said stay." I shook my head, at Chase.

"Look you don't understand okay jest let me go." He nodded and I followed Caleb and Pogue out back. I went and stood next to Tyler because at that moment I didn't trust anyone but him.

"He bet me I couldn't make a combo shot and I did." I glared at Reid was all over pool, he was such a prick.

"Just forget it." I got the words out and that's when everyone noticed I was there. Caleb sent me a hard stare.

"Go back inside Jayla." I shook my head and stood my ground. Before anyone else could say a word Nicky came out with a baseball bat telling us to take it else where, it took a few times before Abbot and his crew left.

"What were you Fucking thinking?" I flinched at the harshness in Caleb's voice, my brother didn't he just brushed it off.

"We were only playing them." I shook my head, Reid could be so stupid I was even more surprised when Tyler agreed saying that Abbot was a sucker. Reid walked up to Caleb, said something I didn't hear and went to leave but Caleb stopped him.

"I'm not done with you yet." That's when things got out of hand, Reid's eyes turned black as he gripped Caleb's wrist.

"Stop Reid, stop it." I was upset know, they shouldn't be fighting, not here. Neither listened, Caleb tried to reason with Reid but he couldn't so his eyes flashed to black. I began to shake because I knew something bad was going to happen. I was right Caleb flung Reid back and hit the metal siding. I flinched and tried to go help him but Tyler held me back.

"This their battle, let them be." I was going to kill Tyler if he didn't let me go. I took another step but Pogue wrapped his arms around me to stop me.

"When will you get it Reid its addictive. You have seen what can happen, if that's what you want then fine by me it's not my problem. But when you use out in the open like you did tonight you risk exposing us all." I glared at Caleb and thrashed about it Pogue's arms as my brother stood up.

"Caleb, stop it right now." He looked at me, and I know he say the tears ready to fell because he quickly looked away. Reid picked up a barrel with his power.

"Go ahead, I am stronger than you." God Damn it Caleb, tears were now falling freely from my blue eyes. My brother threw the barrel at Caleb who just deflected it and threw my brother into cases of glass bottles.

"Reid!" I was able to break free of Pogue to check on Reid with Tyler. As soon as I knew he was okay I walked right up to Caleb and slapped him across his face, tears still spilling from my eyes.

"I hate you Caleb Danvers you shouldn't have done that. You said it yourself we are a family. You promised when we were kids that this would never happen, you promised you would always look out for us, not try to kill my brother." With that I walked into to Nicky's and right over to Chase.

"Hey what's wrong?" I ignored all questions, my vision still blurry.

"Do you want to go home with me right now?" Chase nodded grabbing his coat and following me out to my car. I handed him the keys and got in the passenger seat. I sat down and cried as Chase drove us back to Spencer.

"You sure you're okay?" I just shook my head, I felt like such a loser for crying front of him.

"Caleb an ass, he got in a fight with Reid and it got out of hand. He promised that this would never happen." He reached over and placed a comforting hand on my knee and I just placed my hand on top of it.

"Hey its okay, us guys we do that sometimes. They will get over it, just stop crying please it upsets me to see you sad." I laughed and dried my tears; he had such a way of making me feel better. We drove the rest of the way to Spencer in a silence and for once I was grateful for it. When we got back Chase walked me to my dorm.

"Hey um you can stay with me tonight if it would make you feel better." He gave me a sly smile and I smack his shoulder.

"You perv, no I am good thanks." He smiled and took my cell phone that I had been holding a typed into it.

"Here now you have my number, call me if you need me." He hugged me and walked off to his dorm. I laid down in my bed and stared up at my ceiling just as my cell phone began to ring, I didn't even try to listen to the ring tone. I ignored it and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

I do not own anything from the covenant or anything you recognize such as the song in the beginning. I do own Jayla and her friends and past. I am sorry if it is confusing I kind of rushed it.

Thank you to all of those who reviewed my story I am so happy that you like it.

* * *

"_This is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me, this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you."_

I rolled over switching off my alarm clock which was playing 'Breathe into me'. After it was off I lay in a bed a few more minutes before I knew I had to get up or I would be late. I got up and walked into the small bathroom brushing my short blonde hair. I looked at my bloodshot blue eyes which were a telltale sign that I cried in my sleep at some point last night but I couldn't remember. I just hoped it wasn't there in class because I didn't need anymore questions from anyone. As I changed into my uniform I noticed a bruise on my calf and two on my ribs.

"Must have been some dream." I said to my self as I grabbed my books and picked up my cell phone which said I had two missed calls and two voice mails. I opened the phone and pressed one to listen to the voice mails.

"Jayla, look I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Caleb was out of line but so was Reid so if you're going to be mad at one of them be mad at the other. I know you probably don't want to see us today but remember after school today we are meeting at Caleb's, well after swim practice. I am sorry Baby girl."

I sighed as I listened to Pogue's message he was right though, my brother was at fault too. I waited for the next one to play.

"Hey Jayla its Caleb. I'm not saying sorry for what I did to Reid he deserved it, but I am sorry I didn't keep my promise. I was never good at that, and you know that. What I really called for was did you feel someone use again, maybe ten or twenty minutes ago. Okay that won't help since you won't get this till morning, so its 3:32 right now. Tell me if you felt it tomorrow in class. Bye Jay."

I was shocked that he actually called me jay he hadn't called me that since the break up. I sighed again, I didn't feel anyone using except when we were at Nicky's and usually I could maybe I did while I was asleep. I brushed off my confusion and headed out of my room to class. I wasn't two feel from my door when I ran into someone's hard chest, which caused me to look up.

"Hey Chase, what are you doing classes are that way." I pointed in the direction I was heading and he just smiled at me.

"I came to walk a pretty lady to class." I blushed and wrapped my arm with his as me walked to class. We walked into class and took seats at the very top next to each other. Soon Heather sat next to me as class began.

"Wow this is a shock; you're not with your boys." I shook my head at her and laid my head on Chases shoulder.

"I am with the only boy I want to me with." I saw my words caused him to blush and my friend to just laugh and shake her head opening her notebook. I turned toward the teacher getting ready to pay attention.

"Mr. Danvers and Miss. Garwin the Provost would like to see you two after class." I looked down at Caleb and he looked just as confused. The teacher went on about American writers we were going to study and as soon as he said Stephan King my brother had a comment, the dumbass.

"The Dream catcher is the shit." I really wish I could have smacked the back of his head but the teacher just brushed of the comment. Chase seemed to zone out during the teacher's lecture while I took notes like the good little girl I am. Then Chase leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"What do you do for lunch here?" I shrugged my shoulder's usually we just hung out in the cafeteria and ate lunch.

"We usually go to the cafeteria, depends." He nodded and went back to zoning out as I took notes only to be interrupted by my phone vibrating in the pocket of my blazer. I took out my cell phone to read the text.

_My class is boring save me Jay. _

I had to laugh at Tyler's text, it sucked that he was younger and had different classes then us, I missed him.

_My class isn't much different Baby Boy sorry, wish I could save you. Lol _

I leaned back in my seat taking notes was now long forgotten ion my mind, I could just get them from Pogue.

_No way, not fair. Save me now I command you._

Who did he think he was commanding me around, oh when I see him he is so in for it. Stupid loser.

_Yes well too bad, now I am going to go class is almost over._

I closed my phone putting away before taking some more notes, then the bell rang.

"Chase I will see you later I have to go." He nodded and I walked up to Caleb, even though I was mad I just had to deal with it for the sake of The Covenant.

"Did you feel it last night?" he asked as soon as no one was around us, I sighed shaking my head.

"I was in a pretty deep sleep, I had an intense dream thought but I can't remember it." He looked confused.

"How do you know it was intense if you can't remember it?" I patted him on the shoulder telling him I would tell him later today at his house. He nodded as we walking into Provost Higgins office.

"This is not the kind of publicity we need." He said showing us the newspaper, where the front page article was about a Spencer boy found dead at the dells. This was the first time I had seen it but I could tell it wasn't for Caleb.

"Do you know anything about this?" he asked us, Caleb shook his head and I just did the same.

"I don't even know the boy." Provost nodded his head and then brought up another subject.

"But you would both know about a fight last night at a local bar." I looked over at Caleb, did Provost know about, no there was no way. Caleb nodded.

"yes." I actually answered instead of nodding. The Provost nodded again and cut Caleb off as he tried to explain.

" I also understand that Chase Collins was with you." I didn't answer I allowed Caleb to answer, and looked confused.

"Good, he has come to us with a great academic record and his family trust has made a generous contribution to the school. I would like his stay here to be smooth and comfortable." Caleb nodded and I did as well.

"Miss. Garwin I believe you Chase are dating is that correct?" I looked at the gray haired man before me and smiled.

"Well not yet we went on a date yesterday but I am not fully ready to jump into anything yet. The Provost nodded turning to Caleb.

"I also understand you two bonded, is that right Caleb?" the boy in question nodded as the Provost then said some other things about Chase. Caleb nodded and we both got up and left. We had been there longer then we expected, our lunch period was over and we only had two periods left. As we walked to class Caleb's elbow hit me in the ribs.

"Ow." I winced with the impact of his elbow on the bruise; my words caused Caleb to look at me.

"What happened?" I shook my head, saying it was nothing. I knew he didn't believe me but he brushed it off and walked to class.

I sat next to heather and we talked for the whole period until we went to our last class where I sat down next to Chase.

"So what did the Provost want?" I smiled at him and told him what he said; he blushed at the provost's high words of him. I just patted his hand a tuned out the rest of the class. When we were leaving we linked arms again, smiling.

"So are you on the swim team too?" I nodded as we walked to the pool house. We departed as I walked into the girl's locker room. I quickly found my locker and changed into the Uniform blue Spencer one pieces. I winced every time I came in contact with either bruise, I knew now that I couldn't hide the one on my calf. Sighing I walked out of the locker room and over to Reid and Tyler before I could even say hello my brother was on the ground inspecting the bruise on my calf.

"What happened, did someone hit you?" Sometimes he could be a tad bit protective. I shook my head, shooing him away with my foot, and he stood up.

"Nah, you know me I just kicked myself in my sleep is all." He bought it and nodded, truth was I didn't know what happened but it seemed like a good idea. I stood next to Tyler as Pogue and Caleb came out in just the little swimsuits and I couldn't help but look. Pogue was built like the tough biker he was, with a nice set of abs that made all the girls drool. Caleb was a little paler but just as built with a nice washboard stomach, and those two little cut in lines that lead down to nowhere.

"You guys really need regular swimsuits." I looked at them shaking my head. Pogue laughed leaning on my shoulder.

"Yea okay baby girl you love seeing me like this even more you like looking at Caleb's hot body." I scoffed.

"I do not." My made sure my blonde hair fell into my face to block out the blush that had formed but someone caught it. Tyler scoffed and leaned down to my ear.

"I saw that." He moved up again before I could say a word, I cursed him under my breath.

"So what did the Provost want?" I didn't know which one asked my eyes were transfixed on the water.

"Care to elaborate on that." With that the coach called me over to swim my laps, I like Caleb did the freestyle it was the only swim I was good at. I took my spot and dove into the water, the one place where all my trouble's seemed to disappear. When I got out the four boys were there to greet.

"You still haven't lost your form." Pogue helped me up out of the pool and we all went to our respected locker rooms. I quickly showered, the using the hair dryer in the bathroom to dry my hair before I got redressed in my school uniform. I walked out of the locker room and saw Chase leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"Aw you didn't have to wait." He just shrugged and smiled, walking me all the way to me room.

"Thanks." I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled.

"Can I have that second date, tonight?" I thought about and nodded, why not.

"Yea how about seven." He nodded and walked away. I walked in my room and quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt before heading out to Tyler's hummer so I could get him to drive me to the Danvers for out little get together. I waited twenty minutes before Reid and him came out of the dorms changed.

"Oh so you want a ride huh?" I smiled at baby boy as he unlocked the hummer and I jumped in the backseat sighing.

"So what can I expect to hear today?" my brother always the forward one, I sighed and looked out the window.

"I will tell you all at the same time, I swear I will answer all of your questions." My brother nodded and I looked out the window again as scenery began to change and we drove into the wood. 'Blood brothers.' Played from my phone and I answered it.

"hello." It was either Pogue or Caleb because Reid and Tyler were with me in the car.

"Hey are you guys still coming?" stupid impatient Pogue, maybe I should slap some sense into him.

"Yea, chill out." I hung up the phone and my brother turned to me asking who it was.

"Stupid Pogue." My brother laughed turning around as we pulled up the Danvers' mansion. We all had mansion it was just some of us liked Spencer too much to stay at home. I stepped out of the hummer and was the first one to the old oak door; I knocked and awaited the answer. I was surprised when a sober, which was the surprise, Mrs. Danvers answered.

"Oh my, is this little Jayla Garwin? What happened to your hair?" I smiled at the older women and embraced her in a hug: she was always like my second mother.

"Hey Mrs. Danvers and I cut my hair while was away." She nodded and directed the boys and I to the parlor where, Caleb and Pogue sat. I took a seat opposite them while Reid sat on the floor by Pogue and Tyler sat down next to Caleb. I sighed and prepared for the interrogation, for as soon as Mrs. Danvers left the questions flew.

"Why did you come back?" I knew that would be the first question, I just didn't expect the person to ask it to be Tyler. I sighed and waited a second.

"Well it's a long story." The boys nodded their heads getting comfortable.

"Go on we have time." I nodded to them and began my tale.

"Well when I first got there, I met these friends, there were four of them. There was Nala, Josh, Hayden and Axel." My brother laughed at Axel's name saying something about Kingdom hearts. I shook my head and continued.

"Anyway, it turned out that they all were part of a covenant sort of like ours except they weren't bound by silence. They could tell anyone but they chose only to tell other people with powers and they also controlled elements instead of raw power like us. Hayden controlled fire and he could sense power, I guess that's what drew us to each other." I took a breath before I could continue bringing up Hayden hurt.

"About a week into my stay Hayden asked me out, and I said yes because he made me forget about this, about here. He made me feel like I was never hurt, that he was the first guy I had ever been with." I saw Caleb flinch as if my words hurt him, which upset me a little.

"You dated him then what happened?" it was Pogue who spoke trying to break the stare I was holding with Caleb. I nodded.

"About two weeks before school here started, Hayden starting acting strange but when I asked Nala and Axel they had no answer as to why. A few days later he approached me and asked me to will him my power, when I said no we got into a fight in which he burned my hair as you can see. He eventually was able to bind me and threaten his own friends so he could gain my power. He disappeared for a week after that and then he attacked Nala who controlled ice; he was able to put her in the hospital. He was after Josh when Axel and I caught him, fighting him. We weren't exactly able to defeat him only weaken him enough so I could escape back here." By the end of my story I had tears in my eyes. Baby boy stood up and came to sit down next to me.

"I am sorry that you had to tell us." I was shocked at Caleb, why did he care that I was upset, I mean I told him I hated him.

"I have a question is Hayden still at large?" I shook my head at my brother's question telling him that Axel called and told me that he was dead; I saw relief flash in everyone's eyes. They asked a few more questions about my trip and about my feeling about being back.

"I don't want to sound like a jerk but if you were hurt than why are you so trusting of Chase?" I looked at Pogue, it was now just me him and Caleb. Reid and Tyler had gone back to finish homework.

"I'm not, he tried to kiss me yesterday and I told him no. He kind of asked if we were dating and I told him I needed time and he said he would never hurt me. Its not that I don't trust him, I just need time." Pogue nodded and I glanced at my watch and saw it was 6:25.

"Shit I have a date, Caleb can you drive me back to Spencer?" I would have asked Pogue but I knew he wouldn't want to go back to the school, Caleb nodded and we walked to his mustang.

"It's good because I have to pick up Sarah." I nodded as he drove toward Spencer.

"Can I ask you something?" I looked at him and I shrugged. He took a breath and gripped the wheel.

"What happened to us?" I was shocked by his question and I just shrugged my shoulders. I had no answer because I didn't even know what happened to us.

"I mean we broke up before you left, but we broke up many time before that. When you left it was different and now your back. Yet here we are and we hate each other." I sighed he was right, we were being so childish, I mean we have been friends for ever.

"Your right, I am sorry its just I am so afraid something is going to tear us all apart. I don't want to lose any one. I don't hate you Caleb, I am just scared." He nodded.

"I won't allow anything to happen to you or the guys as long as I can help it." I smiled and got out of his car just as Sarah came out of the school; I smiled to her and dashed up to my room to get ready. When I got up to my room I brushed my hair and reapplied my make up waiting for Chase and thinking about Germany. _'I hope he is different than Hayden.'_

_A/N: If anyone can give me an opinion on if I should fix this chapter or change it, if you have any ideas please message me, if not I am leaving it the way it is._


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this chapter is short and badly written (in my opinion) Lately I have been distracted but hopefully it will all pass now.

I own noting from the Covenant or the actors who portray the characters.

* * *

Chapter 5

"_I hope he isn't like Hayden." _I was pulled out of my thoughts by the knock on my bedroom door. I grabbed my 'Tokio Hotel' sweatshirt. Putting it on I answered the door to see Chase. I smiled steeping out of my room and I locked the door. Chase took my hand in his and me to his car, which was way better looking than mine. He had an awesome silver cobalt, with black interior. I pretty much almost died looking at the car, but I still loved my Impala.

"You like?" he asked as I sat in the passenger seat, all I could do was nod; I mean his car was so nice. He just laughed and turned on the radio and 'Headstrong by Trapt,' came out the speakers.

"Good song." I commented looking out the window at where he was taking me. He smiled looking at what I was wearing, and gripped the steering wheel. I didn't think much of the gesture I thought he was just nervous.

"Can you guess where we are going?" I looked out the window and suddenly knew as he drove into the old colony. I smiled at him and nodded. He laughed and kept driving till we reached the old house where he stopped and got out of the car. I waited because he told me too, then he opened my door offering me his hand like a true gentlemen. I took his had and he led me to the back of the house where the lake I had taken him to the day before was. I gasped as I saw the old torch lights bright and I beautiful picnic set up. I looked up at Chase and shook my head smiling.

"You like it? It took so long to figure out what you liked." I nodded and hugged him before he walked me down to the picnic blanket. He let go of my hand as we sat down facing the lake. I leaned my head down on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Your sweatshirt, that's a German band right?" I looked at him shocked, not many people knew German bands, especially here.

"Yea, how did you know that?" I smiled at him, he didn't smile back instead he frowned looking away from me.

"My cousin lived in Dresden and he sent me their CD once, before he was killed." I was shocked and didn't know what to say so I embraced him in a hug pulling him into my lap even though it hurt my legs.

"I am so sorry Chase." He nodded and moved out of my lap but not my embrace. He moved me into his lap and looked me in the eyes.

"Don't say sorry, you didn't kill him." He smiled and hugged me tight to his body, I only slightly winced from the bruises on my ribs but other than that I snuggled closer to him. The only thought running through my head was that he smelt so good. He stared into my eyes with something I couldn't pin point.

"What?" he shook his head and smiled down at me wrapping his arms around my waist to keep me in his lap, and I snuggled closer.

"You are absolutely beautiful." I giggle and I was sure my face turned as red as a cherry but Chase leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"No I am not." He looked appalled that I denied it and as if proving it he kissed me on the lips but quickly retreated as if I burned him.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have. I mean you don't want to you move beyond friendship and that definitely wasn't friendship. I'm sor-"I cut him off by placing my lips on his and pulling back smiling.

"I never said I didn't like that kiss." With that I kissed him again and he rubbed his hands down my sides and laid me down on the blanket while he hovered over me. He leaned down and kissed my neck and all I could do was take a deep breath. He then bit down on the soft spot in my neck causing me to jump a little but his warm tongue roaming over the bite marks made it all better. He blew on the mark that I was sure would become a hickey in the morning, the cold breath made me shiver. He than moved his lips back to mine and I kissed him back. I could feel his tongue lick my bottom lip begging for entrance and for a second I thought of denying him but instead I allowed his tongue to enter my mouth. It was all going fine until Chase tried to remove my shirt which in my mind was going to far for a second date, and we weren't even offal dating yet.

"Chase, stop please." He nodded and sat up looking down at me until he pulled my back into his lap. I shivered from the cold air since I no longer had my sweatshirt on.

"Chase I really like you it was just too far." He nodded lacing his fingers with mine as we looked out of the lake which reflected the moon in perfect detail.

"I know, I am sorry but does this mean we are together?" I thought about it for a minute. He did promise he would never hurt me, he got along great with my friends and he seemed absolutely perfect. I wanted to be his, I wanted to his girlfriend but again that little nagging voice kept telling me it was too soon. I decided for once in my life I wasn't going to listen to that voice.

"On one condition." I could feel him smile behind me and tighten his grip around my waist.

"Anything." I laughed. I leaned my head on his shoulder and looked up at him smiling. He had to be the most beautiful guy on that face of the planet. I smiled kissing him.

"Come to the fall feast with me this Saturday, its like a formal dance." It wasn't a question and he knew but he nodded anyway.

"I was going to ask you, now you took that away from me. I would love nothing more but to go with you my darling." The way he said 'my darling' caused me to blush he leaned in and kissed me again just as the heavens opened up and ran began to pour down.

"Shit." He grabbed my hand as we both jumped up and ran to his car. When we were safe in the confines of his Cobalt we kissed again, which turned into another heated make out session. Which like everything else lately was interrupted by my phone. I sighed pulling away form Chase.

"If I don't answer they will assume something is wrong so hold on." I picked up my phone and said hello.

"Hey Baby girl, I need you right now." I could tell it was Pogue and judging by his voice I knew he was upset. I sighed and leaned back in the seat.

"What's wrong are you okay, did something happen?" I was worried; he was never usually like this. I was probably shaking out of concern because Chase handed me my sweatshirt thinking I was cold, I accepted it and waited for Pogue's answer.

"Its Kate, I need to talk to someone. I need to talk to you." I knew that he had gotten into a fight with her again.

"Okay." I hung up, looking at Chase I frowned and apologized. He gave me a questioning glance and I sighed.

"I am sorry but you could take me to Pogue's he is kind of upset and I need to talk to him." Chase nodded starting up the car as I told him how to get there. I kept apologizing but he kept shushing me, and smiling at me.

"Jayla listen, I understand. Pogue and the guys are your family, family always comes first. If he needs you then I am not going to keep you away from him that wouldn't be right." I smiled, I knew I fell for him for a reason, he was sweet and kind. When we pulled up to Pogue's apartment the rain was still falling down, Chase jumped out of the car and opened my door walking me to the overhang.

"See you tomorrow." I said kissing his lips and he smiled kissing me back then he pulled away.

"Call me okay, so I know your safe in the weather." I nodded walking up into the apartment building until I reached Pogue's. I knocked on the door three times before he answered in his pajama pants and nothing else.

"Damn your trying to tempt a girl with that outfit." He laughed pulling me in to his apartment and led me to his couch.  
"Okay spill." He frowned and then began to tell me the whole story. He had visited Kate and they had gotten into a fight over Chase. You see Pogue could get insanely jealous and didn't trust many people outside of the Covenant so it was a little understandable. I knew I had to try and fix this.

"Well you were wrong he only wants to be her friend, I mean Chase and I are dating." I think the look on his face was worst then when he was telling me about him and Kate.

"No." I was mad, who was he to tell me I couldn't date someone. I pleaded with him to just except Chase and he eventually agreed telling me he didn't trust him, I nodded.

"Okay now where am I sleeping?" It was a school night and he couldn't drive me home duet to the rain. If there is one thing I fear it is motor bikes in the rain. Pogue sighed and smiled.

"Take the bed, I'll have the coach." I shook my head at him; I knew that was what he was going to say.

"You take your bed and I will take the couch end of story." He knew then not to argue with me because I was cranky and cranky me was not a good thing. I lay on the couch listening to the rain as I fell asleep and began another dream that I would soon forget.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much for your Reviews I am so happy that people like my story. I really never thought any one would like my writing at all. Anyway this is my 6th chapter. I again own nothing except Jayla. Sorry it took a few days but I have had a lot of things going on since school ends for me soon, all I have left are finals so sorry.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Shut, Jayla wake up. Baby girl come on." I opened my eyes to see the face of a worried Pogue. I wiped sweat and what I guessed were dry tears off my face.

"What?" I was confused on why he was so worried until I felt him tap my right wrist causing me to wince. Looking down I saw a nice black and blue mark that looked like some grabbed my wrist. I sighed at thought of another bruise.

"I can't believe it another one." Pogue looked at me funny as if asking what other bruise I sighed and told him that the morning before I woke up with bruises on my ribs and one on my calf. He told me that he would have to tell the guys and I sighed.

"Baby girl just go in the shower I still have your extra uniform already in there." I smiled and hugged Pogue before walking into his bathroom to shower. After my shower I changed into my uniform. After I changed I walked out of the bathroom to see Pogue on my cell phone.

"Yea, I know. We will meet you there." I looked at him as he hung up my phone. I gave him a questioning look and he handed me my phone.

"We are meeting Caleb at the front of the school he wants to talk to you." I nodded. He always seemed to have to talk to me, it's like he needed to know everything. Nosy bastard. I walked with Pogue out of his apartment to the bike he owned. That's when I realized it would be weird for me to ride a bike with a skirt on.

"Pogue, um I have skirt on remember." He cursed under his breath but handed me a helmet and got on the bike. The whole ride to campus I clung to Pogue because he was speeding, couldn't he just follow the speed limit. When we finally got to school I could barley walk I was so dizzy.

"Shit Pogue what the hell did you do to my sister?" I laughed smacking my brother over the head as Tyler stood laughing next to him. Pogue laughed shaking his head.

"I didn't do anything, she was with Chase on a date so if anything happened it was all him." I scoffed at Pogue glaring at him.

"You went on another date with Chase, hmm how did that go, did you follow your brother's bad example?" I glared at Tyler was he insinuating that I had sex with Chase.

"Baby boy are you asking if I had sex with him." Someone came up and wrapped my arms around me.

"Sex with whom?" I glared more at Tyler who just laughed and my brother smirked walking closer to Chase and i.

"Excuse me chase I was just wondering did you bang my little sister?" I started coughing and choking on my own salvia.

"Are you joking Reid, God I would never. I mean I did not and he didn't." I was hyperventilating stopping myself from forming coherent sentences.

"No I did not have sex with you sister." It was an awkward moment because just as he said the words Caleb walked up looking confused as hell.

"Okay this could not get any worse." I sighed but by the look on Caleb's face I was wrong.

"Okay awkward anyway, Chase do you mind if I talk to these guys alone?" Chase nodded and unwrapped his arms from around my waist before he kissed me. I sighed leaning against my brother who like everyone else was taller than me.

"What's the deal Caleb?" He looked at me and nodded.

"Reid your sister has been having nightmares that she can't remember and then she wakes up with bruises." Reid looked down at me while I looked at the ground. He placed his arm around my shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Is this true sis?" I nodded and he frowned.

"So the bruise yesterday on your calf and the one I saw on your wrist a minute ago." I nodded, I hadn't even noticed that he saw the one on my wrist; I couldn't help but wonder if they could see the hickey that I had earned the night before. We all stood there for a minute until Tyler spoke.

"I think we should go to class, let's go Reid." With that Reid hugged me and walked off with Tyler into Spencer leaving me alone with the two idiots I call friends. Caleb and Pogue exchanged glances and I knew then it wasn't good.

"Someone sent me another darkling last night." A darkling, I was confused only people with immense power could send those and I know none of us would send him one.

"Caleb who would send you that it makes no sense?" He looked at me as if I knew who sent it to him.

"I was thinking it was the same person causing your drams." I looked at Pogue and shrugged I mean it could be, it would be weird but not unlikely.

"But who, I mean you have to have the power and it's not any of us." I really was stumped on this; I mean who would do that.

"I was thinking it was Reid." I looked at Caleb in shock, okay here comes another fight.

"What the hell don't fucking pin this on him, he would never hurt me." I couldn't believe Caleb would even imply that Reid would use to hurt me in anyway.

"But maybe it was an accident; maybe he was trying to scare you and sent me a darkling because he hates me." I shook my head.

"You know what Caleb; I thought you would stop this, that we could be friends. I told you that I didn't want us to all fall away from each other but you're the one causing it. It wasn't Reid so maybe you need to look around you instead of always blaming my brother." I went to walk off but Caleb grabbed my non bruised arm.

"Just listen okay, Reid is addicted we don't know what he is capable of." I shook my head, I didn't care what Caleb said Reid would never hurt me even in a dream. I glared at him before wrenching my arm free and walking away into the school. When I walked into my first period class I took an empty seat next to Sarah and Kate. As I laid my head in the table Sarah laughed which caused me to lift my head and look at her.

"What?" I was definitely not in the mood to deal with her little happiness giggles. She handed me instead a bottle of liquid cover up and a mirror.

"I would cover that hickey if I were you." I blushed and did exactly what she said handing her back her supplies. When I finished Chase had came and sat down beside me.

"Hey Jayla." He smiled kissing me on the lips, I nearly turned to look at the girls as they awed. When we broke apart he smiled lacing his fingers with mine and all my pervious troubles left my mind but my eyes still held the same anger.

"Baby are you okay?" I shook my head at Chase's question but the teacher walked in just as he was about to ask more. In my second class I sat with Kate who was the only one I had the class with.

"Pogue is such an ass, he still gets jealous all the time." I nodded; it was like nothing had changed since the previous year.

"I know, I am sorry he can be a loser." I sighed doodling on my paper and not really focusing.

"Hey Jayla are you okay ever since this morning you've been out of it?" I sighed I knew I could always trust Kate to keep my secrets.

"Yea its just Caleb is an ass lately he blamed Reid for something he didn't do and it pissed me off." I sighed and looked down at my paper which was covered in broken and bleeding hearts. Damn was my conscious trying to tell me something or what.

"He is being a little odd, just give him some time he really likes Sarah." I nodded, what did she have to do with his bitchy attitude. "You also know how he is trying to help his mom." She was right he was trying to help her keep sober, after his dad's 'death'.

"Your right, I am just being." I couldn't find the right word but Kate laughed.

"You're jealous aren't you? Your jealous of Sarah." I looked at her confused, had I even said that. I mean I was with Chase how could I be jealous.

"What I am with Chase I am not jealous." I was surprised on how much it sounded like I was trying to convince myself. God, was I jealous of her?

"Look I wont say anything if you are, just don't get too attached he really likes her." I nodded. I couldn't believe that I was even slightly jealous.

"Hey do you want to go shopping with Kate and me for a dress today for the fall fest?" I nodded to Sarah as we both sat down at the lunch table. I began to pick at the food that was in front of me as the others sat down at the table all except Kate.

"Where's Kate?" I frowned at Pogue telling him she was in her room and he immediately understood why. I leaned on Chase's shoulder as he began to eat he smiled down at me and then continued eating.

"You're not eating?" I shook my head at my brother and looked down at the food I had not taken a bite of. Reid gave me a questioning glance as did the other boys but none of them questioned it, they just ate their lunch.

"I am going back to my room before class." I got up and went to leave until I was stopped by Chase.

"I will walk you." I smiled thanking him but shook my head no and walked up to my room alone, I needed to talk to someone outside of Spencer. When I got into my room I picked up my cell and dialed my friend Nala.

"Hey Jay what's up?" I smiled instantly at her heavy accent. I missed the blacked haired girl so much.

"I miss you guys so much; I should have come back to Germany. I hate it here." I hadn't realized how upset I was until tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Aw, what's wrong whose ass do I have to freeze?" I laughed at her idea of using her ice powers. I heard her giggle on the other line.

"No its fine, just Caleb is being an ass about these random things that have been going on. I hate him." She sighed but didn't day what I knew she wanted to.

"Look just ignore him, I know you don't want to get hurt but find yourself a guy." I smiled at the thought of Chase, I felt like bitch though for not letting him walk me back.

"I do have someone, his name is Chase and he is amazing." I couldn't help but smile and think of the kisses we shared the night before.

"Than why are you so caught up on Caleb, Honey in my opinion he is so jealous that you have someone new." I scoffed at the idea; I mean he had Sarah so there was no way in hell.

"He has another girl, shit I have to go, I am already late for class." I hung up when I saw I was five minutes late to class. I ran out of my room and to my class which I shared with none of my friends. As I walked into my History class everyone was staring at me.

"Nice of you to join us Miss. Garwin, take an empty seat." I groaned when I realized the only empty seat was next to Aaron Abbot. The guy was a total prick and treated women like toys.

"Hey cutie." He smiled a sleazy smile as I sat down next to him. I rolled my eyes and began to take notes on the lecture the teacher was giving.

"Nice bruise what did your boyfriend Chase give that to you?" I looked at him and scoffed.

"No, Chase is absolutely harmless and would never hurt me or anyone." It was Aaron's turn to laugh and glare at me that was when I noticed a small bruise on his jaw.

"Really because you punched me pretty hard yesterday." I sighed; Chase I guess could be violent if provoked but most guys were so I didn't have to worry.

"You probably pissed him off Aaron you are good at that." I went back to my notes me he placed his hand on my shoulder which I immediately shrugged off.

"look Jay-Jay you don't have to hate me, I am sorry okay I am only a jerk to you because well I miss our friendship but once the guys started to hate me, you just left me." I sighed, he was right before high school all of used to be good friends then the boys began to hate him and being stuck in the middle I had to choose my brother and the guys and just because we were once friends didn't mean I would fall for his fake sincerity.

"Fuck off Aaron, you aren't that guy anymore and you know it. So don't you dare fake it." I paid no attention to him for the rest of the period, that once it was over I was out of the class and right to my next one. I walked in and sat next to my brother.

"Hey Reid." I smiled at him and leaned on his shoulder and he just smiled back.

"Jayla is something bugging you?" I sighed God damn him for being so perceptive of me moods, I looked up at him knowing I couldn't lie.

"Just stupid drama you know." He nodded knowing I was lying but he also knew not to push the subject. We did talk all of class and when it was finally over I walked out of the class and saw Chase waiting for me.

"Hey." He leaned me against he wall as he kissed me lightly, he made my hart flutter. I looked into his eyes and smiled as he pulled away.

"I am so sorry about lunch I was such a-"he cut me off and kissed me again this time when he pulled away he was the one who talked.

"Its fine, you want to hang out?" I shook my head and frowned looking at him just as Kate and Sarah approached.

"She cant she is going shopping with us sorry." Kate smiled taking me from his arms as I looked back at him.

"My room later." I mouthed as the girls dragged me away but I was able to catch his nod. I was finally able to walk on my own when we got to the parking lot, I guess they figured I wouldn't try to run back to Chase from here. When we got into Sarah's car images of the night I met Chase came back and I couldn't help but smile at house close we had become.

"What you thinking about back there?" I looked at Sarah and a blush formed on my cheeks.

"Chase." I mumbled answering her question but I knew neither of them heard it.

"What was that?" I knew Kate wouldn't stop now until she got an answer so I decided to answer the both of them.

"Chase, I was thinking about Chase." Both girls giggled as we pulled up to the only dress shop in Ipswich, it was a cute store and I loved it. We walked inside and began to look for the perfect dresses. It was so hard to pick a dress I liked because I wasn't a dress type of person, I preferred pants. I sighed as Kate found an amazing Blue/green floor length dress.

"It's wonderful Kate." I smiled as she stepped out of the dressing room; the dress complimented her Tan skin and dark hair. After Kate went back into change Sarah stepped out in a cream color dress that fell gracefully to the floor after it hugged her body.

"Sarah you look, amazing." She smiled and fixed her dress a little and smiled at me.

"You think Caleb will like it?" I nodded smiling, telling myself not to get jealous ever since my conversation with Kate that's all I could think about. When Kate came out she complemented Sarah before she went in and changed.

"So have you found one yet." I shook my head and she frowned walking towards the many racks of dresses. I sighed and began to look again until Kate approached me holding a black dress. (A/N: picture of dress on profile.)

"Wow Kate." Was all I could say, it was everything I wanted, plain and simple. She smiled and handed it to me rushing me into the dressing room. When I tried it on I was surprised how well it fit my body. When I stepped out of the dressing room Sarah and Kate told me that if I didn't buy the dress they would murder me.

"Chase is going to love your dress." Sarah said as we drove back to Spencer and I nodded, we had just gone to eat after shopping and Kate had also told me that Chase would love it. I sighed leaning back into my seat.

"This Saturday is going to be so much fun." I looked at them and smiled. _'I hope so.' _


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys thanks for the reviews.

I do not own anything from the Covenant and I do not own 'Alright' By Saving Jane the song that Jayla sings in this chapter. I do own Jayla.

Chapter 7

* * *

"Come on Doll wake up." I rolled over to look at the face of my boyfriend, Chase. I had been staying with him because he seemed to stop the nightmares which for me meant no more bruises.

"Why?" I groaned I was so not in the mood to get up out of my comfy bed, well his bed but still. He got on to the bed and pulled me up to look at him.

"Jayla we have to meet the guys at swim practice." I scoffed and pushed him away lightly and lay back in bed. I hadn't spoken to the guys or the girls since my fight with Caleb and dress shopping with Kate. I felt kind of bad for not talking to them because of my fight with Caleb but who could blame me, he was being such an asshole and I didn't like it all. The only good thing was that it had only been two days so they won't be too mad, well I know Pogue and Tyler won't be.

"Do I have to?" I looked at him pleading and he nodded his head picking me up and handing me my own clothes.

"Now get dressed in something other then my old clothes please. I don't need the guys thinking we had sex, even though they already assume." I laughed, ever since I started to ignore them they think Chase and I are banging each other well that what Chase tells me they say. See even though I ignore the guys Chase seem to like handing around them which doesn't bug me at all. I sighed taking the clothes he handed me and walked into his small bathroom to change. I heard him talking to me about his swim against Caleb today; I was surprised at how nervous he sounded.

"You will do fine baby." I said as I fixed my hair in his mirror before leaving the bathroom throwing his clothes at him smiling. He shook his head smiling at my black tight shirt and skinny jeans.

"I love you." He smirked and I jumped on him causing us to fall onto the bed with me straddling his waist.

"Oh really now?" I leaned down and kissed his neck, he let out a moan causing me to smile against his sweet smelling skin.

"Oh yes." He rolled us over and kissed my lips, licking my bottom lip for permission. Once I let him in we made out for about five minute before I told him to stop.

"You said we hand to go so come on." I slid out from under him and he frowned as I leaned against the door.

"Why must you do that, I get so into it and you walk away." I smirked at the boy and shrugged my shoulders.

"Its called being a tease now lets go." I wanted to see Pogue to see if he and Kate worked out their little lover's quarrel. Chase sighed getting out of bed; he kissed me before we walked out the door towards the pool. He laced his fingers with mine as we walked quietly.

"See yea inside." He leaned down kissing me on the lips before I walked into my locker room to change into my swimsuit. I sighed as I walked, waving to all the girls I knew and some who just knew I was Reid's sister.

"Hey girlie." I smiled at heather; she enjoyed the room to herself now that I spent my nights with Chase. She liked the extra space for her and her boyfriend.

"Hey." I started to change slowly with no urge to go out into the pool area. Heather noticed but she didn't say anything.

"So how are you and Chase?" I smiled at her my face turning a little red. She laughed and shut her locker since she was done changing.

"Really good, I am falling so bad for him." It was common knowledge around campus that I liked him a lot, everyone knew it. "So how are things with you and Luke?" Luke was Heather's boyfriend and an amazing guy.

"I am so in love with him, it was our anniversary yesterday. We have been together a full year, I am going to marry that boy." I smiled, I was happy for her. I couldn't help but wonder if I would marry chase or if our relationship would end, like Caleb and me. After I finished changing we both waked out of the locker room then went our separate ways to our boyfriends. I walked over to Chase who was surrounded by the guys. I walked up and leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey baby girl." I smiled at Pogue and the others as they greeted me, well except Caleb he just stared at Chase's arms around my waist.

"Hey Jayla where have you been?" Tyler asked with his little puppy dog eyes telling me that he missed me. I smiled at him and sighed.

"I have just been busy Tyler don't worry." I smiled and leaned against Chase more as Caleb spoke up.

"That's complete bullshit Tyler, she is mad at me so she is avoiding us all." I shook my head at him and got out of Chases arms glaring at Caleb.

"Yea I am fighting with you, and right I hate you but that has nothing to do with the other guys. I love my brother, I love Tyler and I love Pogue it's you I can't stand." He sighed and closed his eyes as if I hit him.

"It still doesn't matter Jayla, you shouldn't have gotten defensive. I am just trying to protect us all." I shook my head, now he was the one speaking bullshit.

"No, you can't explain something so you blame Reid because he is the only one you can. You know what I am sick of it, when you want to talk to me apologize to Reid." Caleb glared at me shaking his head but walked off. When he was a few feet away, I ran into Pogue's arms and just cried.

"Shhh Jayla its okay." My brother came over and rubbed my back and baby boy just stood next to me.

"It's just like their break up." Reid whispered and I wanted to kick him but I couldn't stop my tears from falling.

"Baby girl, Caleb is stubborn and so are you. I know you don't want to hear this but you'll forgive each other eventually." I shook my head not believing it. I would never forgive Caleb.

"Parry, your up." The guys swim coach yelled so Pogue let go of me and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you baby girl." He kissed my forehead for good luck and went to do is practice race. I nodded and walked over to Chase who looked angry for some reason.

"Chase is something wrong." He didn't answer instead he grabbed my wrist a tugged me into a little alcove in the all where no one was. Then he pushed me against the wall kissing me, I of course kissed back until I remembered where we were.

"Chase we can't not here." I moved my lips from him and the grip on my wrist tightened a little but not enough to hurt.

"I love you Jayla Garwin." I smiled and nodded.

"I like you too." I couldn't say love, I mean I barley knew him. We just started dating a few days ago we couldn't love each other already.

"What you don't love me?" this time his grip did tighten enough to hurt; I winced and looked him in the eyes.

"Its not like that, its just we jut started dating." I sighed; I thought he understood that I wasn't ready to say I love you.

"Yea you tell Pogue you love him, maybe you would rather be with him." His grip was now too tight that my wrist began to tingle; he even pushed me harder against the wall. Tears started to form in my eyes but I doubt he noticed.

"I don't love him; he is my best friend that's the only kind of love I feel. Can you stop your hurting me, let go." He looked shocked when I said he was hurting me.

"What?" he looked down at the grip he was holding on my wrist and let go to a see a read mark that would soon become a bruise.

"I am so sorry Jayla, I didn't mean to. I just got jealous. I am sorry, can you forgive me." I nodded and he hugged me as I wiped away the tears from my eyes.

"Come on it probably your turn to swim." He nodded and we walked out and sure enough the coach called him over and I walked over to the guys. Tyler was the first to notice the red mark but he never took action so he poked Reid and showed him.

"What did he do." I shook my head, Pogue who had just walked over saw the red mark and I swore he was going to punch chase when he saw him.

"Its nothing, he just got excited while we were kissing." But I must have been a horrible liar because they could all see through it.

"Bullshit, why does it look like you were crying. Did he do this to hurt you?" it was Reid who was badgering me as Pogue talked to Tyler. I just shook my head looking away but we were all brought out of our little fight as the whistle was blown. Pogue came up next to me as we cheered on the guys. Well I cheered on Chase while he cheered on Caleb.

"This isn't over, we will talk about this later." I nodded, because I knew I needed to tell someone and I knew I would tell him. We focused back on the swimming race as I stared at Chase. When they got close to the end I could have sworn I saw Chase's eyes flash black like ours but I just shook it off as fear. I nearly screamed when Caleb hit the wall hard and he began to sink. I ran to the edge of the pool as Chase pulled him out and laid him on the wet ground as we all stared at him.

"Don't just stare at him, someone do something." I nearly yelled, I was supposed to be mad at this kid, not be upset that he could die. Someone checked his pulse and I felt slightly better but still we all stood around him as he woke up.

"You gave us quiet a scare there." But I didn't give him a chance to answer Chase before I jumped on him in a hug.

"I hate you, but don't you ever dot hat again, I don't want to lose you Caleb. Even though right now I hate you." I pounded on his chest as I nearly cried, he smiled up at me.

"I am sorry for everything Jayla." I smiled and hugged him and never wanted to let him go for fear of losing him.

"I don't hate you anymore, but I still am a little mad." I stood up and he did too, we all smiled.

"Okay so we all good?" He asked us and then he looked down at my still red wrist and looked at the guys. They all nodded to some unanswered question but we all then went our separate ways to change. When I got out Chase was waiting for me smiling. I linked my arms with his.

"You want to go out tonight?" I thought about it, why not if he does hurt me again, which I pray to god he wont I could just call Pogue, I nodded.

"Yea I just have to get clothes form my room." He nodded as he dropped me off at my room and I went in to change not five minutes later there was a knock on the door. I sighed and answered it, surprised to see Reid.

"Come in." I sat down on my bed as he walked in closing the door behind him. He sat down on Heather's bed then stared at me.

"Sis what the hell is going on, with you and Chase? I know you like him but did he hurt you." I sighed and looked away; I knew there was no way I could lie.

"He didn't mean it okay he just thought Pogue and I had something." Reid snorted; yes my brother can snort but don't tell anyone.

"You and Pogue, damn I would think he would worry more about you and Caleb getting back together." I looked at him oddly; Caleb and I would never get back together.

"Not going to happen, anyway is that all you came fro because I have a date with Chase soon?" Reid sighed and stood up and grabbed me into a hug, I wasn't used to this since my brother wasn't the affectionate kind.

"Just be careful okay and you better call me if anything happens. I mean it, if he even looks mad, or grabs you forcefully in any way you call me or any of the guys. Promise?" I nodded and smiled at my brother.

"I promise but you have to promise me something." He sighed and nodded.

"Promise me you will calm down on the using because I don't want you to die when we ascend." He smiled and hugged me again.

"It will be hard but I promise you I will try." I smiled as he walked out the door leaving me alone to get ready for my date. I applied some make-up and brushed my blonde hair out of my face before sitting at my desk waiting. It wasn't long until there was a knock on my door, I hopped this time it was chase and not my brother again. When I opened the door with a sigh of relief and hugged Chase.

"Happy to see me?" I laughed nodding telling him how my brother stopped by as we walked to his car. I smiled as I leaned into the familiar seats of hid Cobalt, even though I loved my Impala Chase's car was comfy.

"So where are we going tonight?" he looked over at me and smirked, it wasn't a sexy smirk either it was a mischievous one. He then began to laugh and I will admit I was a tad bit frightened.

"Well I heard tonight is karaoke night a Nicky's and I also heard you are a great singer so." I shook my head, I hated singing, and I mean I could sing and loved to but I had horrible stage fright.

"No I cant, I am not signing." He shook his head telling me I had no choice as we pulled into the parking lot of Nicky's. When we walked in I was like shaking I was not ready to sing in front of everyone. Chase found a table in front of the stage and sat down but pushed me onto the stage. I froze when everyone looked at me. I walked up to the microphone and stared out at everyone.

"Hi I am Jayla and I am going to sing, um 'Alright' by Saving jane." I stepped back from the mic waiting for the music to play and when it did I began to read the words of the screen.

" _hold on baby  
I cant stand this pain  
I'm so scared to fly without you  
but I'm touching down again  
and its been so long baby  
since I saw your face  
and I pretend it doesn't matter  
just one thing I cant replace__  
cause its alright  
I will live through this again  
and I never said I love you  
I hope you know that's what I meant  
cause you're on my mind again"_

but its alright  
I will live through this again  
and I never said I love you  
I hope you know that's what I meant  
cause you're on my mind again

hold on baby  
is it cold there where you are  
and I know you say you bleed for me but I have all the scars  
so long baby it was good but now it's gone  
so much I mean to say to you  
and it always comes out wrong

but it's alright  
I will live through this again  
and I never said I love you  
I hope you know that's what I meant  
cause you're on my mind again

but its alright  
I will live through this again  
and I never said I love you  
I hope you know that's what I meant

When I finished I looked at everyone who clapped and ran off the stage, I was so nervous the whole time and I was shaking.

"You did great." I glared at Chase and we went to sit back down at the table to enjoy our lovely date and enjoy it we did.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anything as I previously stated except Jayla.

Chapter 8

* * *

"Stop being so god damn stubborn!" I shrank away as he yelled, I was a little afraid of Chase after this afternoon. I just couldn't understand why he was so mad, we had a wonderful sate and know he is all mad.

"I am not being stubborn, I have morals." Okay so maybe he was a little mad because I pushed him off when he tried to have sex with me. But come on I barley knew him well enough to give him all of me.

"I bet you would bang Pogue, Caleb or Tyler." That made me mad so I picked up the nearest object which happened to be a text book and I threw it at him.

"Excuse me, I would never. They are my best friends I mean Caleb and I never even thought of having sex. So you need to chill out." He looked mad beyond belief but he made no move to come toward me. I was surprised because I half expected him to hit me because I could feel the rage coming off of him.

"Look, just stop being a tease." I sighed and glared at him.

"Chase I really like, I do but I am not ready. So when you decide to calm down, come talk to me. For now leave me the hell alone. See you later boyfriend." With that I walked out of his room and walked down the hall to the only room I knew would accept me at midnight. I knocked on the door and sighed as my brother answered.

"What happened?" I shook my head pushing my way into his room and lay down on Tyler's bed where Tyler was awake. Reid paced the room expecting an answer to his pervious question. I sighed and looked at my brother.

"Chase and I had a fight." I heard Tyler laugh, how could he find that funny my brother on the other hand walked over to me and kneeled in front of me.

"He didn't hurt you did he because you know I will beat his ass?" I shook my head and glanced at the floor.

"No, it was just an argument but I didn't want to stay there and Heather is occupied in our dorm so I came here." Baby boy wrapped his arms around my waist to comfort me, I smiled. Baby boy was my second comfort next to Pogue, though I loved the boys all equally some were just better at comfort.

"Okay if you're sure. Hey baby boy why did you laugh before." I rolled over and looked at baby boy; I wanted an answer to that question too.

"Cause it's just like when Jayla and Caleb used to fight." I looked at him taken a back, this was so not like what happened when Caleb and I fought, okay maybe a little but Chase wasn't Caleb.

"No, Chase isn't Caleb dude; Caleb would never hurt her like Chase did today." I growled what they were going to compare Caleb and Chase now. I sighed.

"Look both of you shut up and let's go to bed." With that I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep in Tyler's arms but it felt all wrong, so when he fell asleep I got up off the bed and lie on the floor falling asleep. I was surprised when I woke up and didn't have any bruises or tear stains on my face, which meant the nightmares were gone for good. When I woke up Tyler was stand above me frowning.

"Jay you didn't have to sleep on the floor, I mean it must have been uncomfortable." I got up and shrugging explaining to him that it was kind of uncomfortable to sleep in the same bed as one of my best friends when I had a boyfriend. He nodded understanding as Reid walked out of their bathroom in his uniform.

"Hey sleeping beauty is awake, we have class in half hour I would go change if I were you." I nodded, walking out of their room and all the way to mine. When I entered my dorm I was surprised to see Chase sitting on my bed with a bouquet of roses and tiger lilies. Yes I know it's a weird combination but they are my favorite flowers. I opened my mouth to speak but he stopped me.

"Before you say anything, I am so sorry. I don't know what was with me yesterday I mean first at the pool and then us fighting. I didn't mean to pressure you at all I just really like and want to be with you. I am sorry and I will never pressure you again, I promise. I don't want to be like every guy before me I want to be the one to heal your broken heart." I couldn't help but smile, I wanted to hug him but the trust between us had been slightly broken. I sighed looking into his lovely green eyes as he handed me the flowers.

"Chase I forgive you, and I am taking a chance here because the little voice of reason tells me that my trust isn't in this but I am pushing it aside. I am wanted to be with you but you have to prove to me that this isn't a mistake." I took the flowers from him laying them on my bed before I hugged him but as I hugged him something felt off.

"I promise you, I will never do anything to hurt you again." I smiled and walked into my bathroom changing into my uniform as Chase waited. When I got out he offered to walk me to class and I smiled. During each of my class I couldn't seem to stay focus I kept day dreaming, I couldn't explain it but I just had a sickening feeling. Chase and I walked hand in hand to the cafeteria when I brought up my worries.

"Chase I think something bad is going to happen?" he looked at me questioningly and I just sighed knowing he thought I was crazy but his answer shocked me.

"Baby, even if something bad happens I love you and I will protect you from it." I smiled at him as we walked into the cafeteria getting our food and sat down with the others. I saw Kate sitting on the opposite side of the table from Pogue and she looked a little pale.

"Hey Kate you okay?" I asked as I sat down beside her, she looked at me and nodded but I could tell she wasn't feeling well. I placed a hand on her shoulder and looked around at all the other people at our table someone was missing.

"Hey guys where is Sarah?" in the week I had known her she never skipped lunch, she liked being around Caleb too much, okay stop the jealousy. Kate sighed and Caleb looked at the table I guess he thought he did something wrong.

"She is obsessed with this book; I don't know she is in the dorm though." I nodded standing up and throwing my trash away.

"I am going to see her, bye guys." With that I walked out of the café and into the quiet halls of Spencer. I used the quiet halls to my advantage and I began to think. When I arrived at her dorm room, I knocked I wasn't going to just walk right in.

"OH, hey." The blonde girl smiled at me as she opened the door, I nodded and asked if I could come in.

"Yes sure, I was just reading a good book." I walked in and saw the book she ws reading, when I saw it I laughed.

"You honestly don't believe in this stuff do you?" I asked picking up the book on the so called Witches in Ipswich. I mean yea sure we had power but we were so not witches. She looked down at the ground and her face turned red.

"Sarah, its not real okay we don't have powers." She sighed but opened the book showing me a picture of an ugly looking spider then she told me to sit because she was going to tell me something that would make her seem crazy.

"Sarah nothing you can say will make me think your crazy." She sighed sitting opposite me on her bed.

"Okay well I have seen that spider in a dream before and I have had other nightmares too." I looked at her shaking my head.

"Sarah we all have nightmares, its natural I mean I have been having nightmares but I don't remember what there about, though they stopped." She looked at me with some sort of guilt.

"They stopped what Tuesday?" how did she know that, was she physic or something, I was terribly confused.

"How did you." It was than that she explained she had dreams where someone was hurting me but she couldn't save me, she also told me about her dream with Kate and the spiders. I could tell by her voice she was scared.

"None of them are real Sarah, its not going to happen. Your safe, I am fine and Kate is fine." I took her and to comfort her and she looked at me in shock.

"How do you know, I mean what if." I shush her telling her that no matter what happens I will make sure she and Kate are safe. She seemed a little more relaxed and we changed the subject.

"Do you hate me?" I looked at her confused, what made her think that? I mean sure I didn't hang out with her much and I didn't talk to her all that often but that didn't mean I hated her.

"Sarah what makes you think that? I am your friend I have just been wrapped up in Chase; if we had more time to get to know each other I think we would be best friends." She shook her head looking down at the ground.

"Every girl, except Kate keeps telling me that you hate me because I am dating Caleb." I couldn't help I just started laughing, it wasn't to make fun of her really it was just some girls in our school were dumb.

"So it is true." I smiled at her shaking my head.

"No way, those girls are jealous that you have Caleb so they think if they tell you I hate you that you will dump him. Girls around her are dumb, Sarah what Caleb and I had is over, honestly I am glad he found someone." Okay so maybe I lied about being glad he was with someone else, but I just had to remember I had a boyfriend.

"Really you don't hate me cause of that." I shook my head and we both stood up to hug each other smiling.

"We have to go to class." I smiled and we walked to our class together sitting next to each other and quietly talking the whole time. I was shocked at how much we had in common, I was so glad that we talked because she was fun to talk to and I could trust her. When I walked into my last class with Chase because Sarah had another class Pogue waved for me to join him Caleb. I sighed nodding, I wouldn't have but Caleb had a serious face.

"I have to go sit with them, see you after class." I kissed Chase and then walked to the higher part where Caleb and Pogue sat, I sat in between them.

"What's up?" I knew they wouldn't have called me up there if they didn't have a reason and I personally would rather be sitting with my boyfriend.

"We heard you had a fight with Chase last night." What the hell, how did they find out? I looked at Pogue who was the one to speak in shock.

"Who the hell told you two?" I couldn't believe it, what did news travel like the plague here. I mean nothing stays quiet anymore.

"Reid and Tyler told us you stayed there last night because you had a fight with Chase. They even told me that it was like when Caleb and you used to fight." Why is everyone comparing my relationship with Chase to my old relationship with Caleb were they trying to say something.

"Hey I never asked her to sleep with me and then got mad that she wouldn't." where did they get that form, I did not tell the Reid or Tyler that. Actually no one knew what the fight was about all they knew was that we fought.

"How did you find that out?" I looked at Caleb opened mouth, was he spying on me or something because that is not right.

"Chase told me, I asked him what he did to cause a fight and he told me. I smacked Caleb upside the head, what the hell was he thinking? That is like so wrong, Chase probably thought I was crazy because my ex boyfriend was asking about a fight we had.

"How could you do that?" I scoffed, he was so stupid. My friends were complete idiots who needed to mind their own business.

"I was just trying to look out for you." I glared at him, I could handle myself he should know that by now.

"I can handle myself thank you." We both shut up after that, oh no it was Pogue's comment about us fighting like married couple that shut us up and left me slightly blushing. I decided to try and pay attention to the lecture but my thoughts wandered again. I was brought out of my thoughts when I was called on by our teacher.

"Miss. Garwin do you know the answer?" I looked at my teacher and looked away; just then someone came into our classroom saving me from an answer I didn't know.

"Mr. Collins you are wanted in the Provost's office." I looked at Chase in confusion as he stood up and walked out but not before he gave Caleb this look. I leaned over and asked him what it was all about, as Tyler read something.

"I don't know, he's your boyfriend." It was silent between us the whole period, as I went to leave I was followed by all four guys.

"What?" I asked when I finally reached my dorm, they all shrugged their shoulders. Tyler and Reid walked off leaving Pogue, Caleb and me.

"Yes?" Caleb looked at Pogue who sighed and walked off, I shook my head and looked at Caleb for an answer.

"Look what ever you said to Sarah today thanks, she ahs been upset lately." I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, she thought I hated her for dated you, isn't that crazy." I laughed but Caleb didn't he just stared at the floor.

"Caleb, there is something bothering you isn't there?" he looked at me and nodded; he sighed and leaned against the wall. He looked as if he didn't know what to say or how to word it.

"Look, are you seeing Chase tonight?" I had to think about, we had made plans to watch a movie in his room tonight right before last period so yea I was going to see him.

"Yea we have plans to watch a movie." I was confused on why he asked, did he want to keep tabs on me or something.  
"I don't think you should go, look Sarah told me about her dreams with you in them. I was thinking what if they were like visions and Chase is the one that hurts you. I mean it would fit you got a bruise on your wrist from the dream and then a few days later Chase gives you an identical bruise on the other wrist." I sighed he was being overly paranoid, but I guess since his ascension was only two days away it was natural.

"Caleb it's just a coincidence, I will be fine okay. If anything happens you will be the first one I will call." I kissed him on the cheek for reassurance. When I realized the mistake I made I dashed into my dorm and locked the door. I couldn't believe I even kissed his cheek, I mean sure it was an innocent kiss but now I kept feeling things. Things I thought I stopped feeling when I left Ipswich. Okay I had to get my mind off him or at least stop these feelings from coming back. So I did the only thing I could think of, I thought of how much it hurt when we broke up the last time, the words he said. It seemed to work because I no longer wished to look at him, so I was back to normal or at least close to not having feelings for him.

About an hour of sitting in my room drawing a picture I grabbed my shower stuff and headed down the hall to the girls bathrooms. I was surprised to see them empty but I didn't care, I just washed my blood hair and stood under the warm water. I was fine until I swore I heard a voice, it was a male laughing and I had to admit it scared the crap out of me. I wrapped myself in my fluffy blue towel and walked out of the shower stall.

"Who the fuck is out here?" I called, I was not one to like the quiet, and then I heard the laugh again coming from behind me. I slowly turned around and jumped because I didn't see a person, no I saw a darkling. The same darkling Caleb saw and Pogue, the one of the dead kid. I couldn't move but I was scared, it was like I was frozen until the darkling disappeared. I grabbed my clothes and bag running out of the bathroom and down the hall way, it was fine until I ran into someone's bare chest causing me to scream.

"Baby you okay?" I looked up at Chase and sighed, thanking god it was him and not someone else.

"No, I am not okay I am scared." He wrapped his arms around me trying to calm me down; he whispered soothing words into my ear, telling me it was all over.

"Come on, I will take you back to your room." I nodded as he walked me back to my room kissing me goodbye telling me he would see me alter at 8. Which is when we planned to watch the movie. When I got into my dorm I quickly changed and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello." I sighed at the familiarity of Axel's voice, I just kept thinking Hayden would answer and laugh.

"Axel are you sure Hayden is dead, because there is weird stuff happening here? I can't think of anyone who would do this stuff." I heard him sigh and get up which told me he was sitting down.

"Jayla of course I am sure, I was the one who sent that bastard to hell. Why what's going on, do you want me to fly there?" I laughed at how he would fly here just because I was freaked out, he was my other brother.

"No I just wanted to make sure because I am really freaked Axel. I don't know why this always happens to me, something always goes wrong.' He laughed.

"Look I got to go, Josh I begging to go to the bar, sorry love." I sighed telling him to go have fun and not to hurt Josh too much. His only response was he would try but he kept no promise, I laughed at that and hung up. Knowing I had time before my date, sat down at my desk and began to draw the forest that surrounds Spencer just as the sun set. It took me hours to finish and just as I finished I heard a knock on the door. I opened my door and smiled at the handsome man standing before me.

"Hey.' I smiled walking out of my dorm closing the door behind me and than I laced my fingers with his as we walked to his dorm.

"Hey so you feeling better from before?" I smiled and nodded as I lay on his comfy bed; I don't know why his was comfier then mine. I sighed and leaned into his pillow smelling his cologne, god it smelt good.

"Good because I got the grudge and I don't want you to be too scared." I made a face at the back of his head as he put the DVD into the T.V. When he came sat on the bed I leaned against him as the movie began. I was never scared of the grudge before but the darkling kept popping into my head so I buried my face into Chase's chest at every scary part.

"Hey its okay, I'll protect you no matter what because I love you no matter what." I looked at Chase smiling when I came to the realization that maybe he loved him, maybe I could trust him and myself enough for me to fall in love.

"I lo-" I was cut off by my cell ringing, that's when I began to think. '_Maybe it's destiny' _the thought made me laugh as 'Blood Brother's' played from my phone.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks everyone for the support on this story.

I own nothing except Jayla and her friends.

* * *

Chapter 9

I looked between my phone and Chase asking myself if I should answer it or finish my sentence. I chose to answer it, so getting off the bed I opened my cell phone.

"Hello." My words were drowned out by the yelling of who was going to talk into the phone, judging by the yelling voices all the guys were there, which is very weird.

"Hey Jayla, where are you?" it was Pogue but I could hear Caleb asking for the phone but I was not paying attention to the phone because Chase was standing behind me licking my neck. I let out a quiet moan so the boys wouldn't hear.

"I'm with Chase." I sighed as he kissed the back of my neck and his hands found there way under the back of my shirt.

"Okay look you need to meet us at the colony house, but you can't tell Chase where your going okay this is important." I heard what Pogue said but Chase's hands felt so good I couldn't respond right away with out moaning.

"Stop that." I hissed at him and he did but Pogue heard what I said.

"Stop what, I'm not doing anything?" I suppressed a laugh as Chase sat on his bed in front of me and pouted his cute little lips.

"No it's nothing Pogue, I'll be there just give me time to drive." He said okay and hung up; as soon as I closed my phone I was pulled on top of Chase and he were kissing.

"Chase, stop I have to go I am so sorry but its important." He nodded and let me get up, then he walked me to the door like a true gentlemen.

"What were you going to say before they called?" he smirked knowing the answer but I didn't want to say it now, there was no time to explain how I felt for him.

"I can't explain it; I'll tell you when I get back." I kissed him and walked out of his room and down the hall to my room to get my car keys. When I got to my door I saw a worried looking Sarah, I rushed over to her.

"Are you okay I something wrong." She looked down at the ground and then back at me.

"Kate is sick I took her to the infirmary and I may have to go with her to the hospital. I just wanted you to be the first to know." I hugged the other blonde telling her that Kate would be ok.

"I have to meet the boys but call me or Caleb if anything happens, bye Sarah." I rushed into my room grabbed my keys and ran to my car. I drove in horrible silence, I couldn't help but feel like I was being followed but every time I checked my review mirror there were no cars on the road, I was scared like I had been earlier in the shower but I couldn't help it. When I finally reached the Danvers colony house I was out of my car faster than you can say magic and up knocking on the front door. I smiled when Gordon opened the door and ushered me in then he enveloped me in a surprising hug.

"Mr. Danvers and I have both missed you ever much." I smiled at the thought of Mr. Danvers he was too old for his time but he was still my father figure.

"May I see him before I go see the boys?" Gordon nodded and I found my own way to Mr. Danvers who was sitting in front of the fire place as usual. I kneeled in front of the old man who shouldn't look like a ninety year old man. I sighed as he smiled I didn't want him to speak I just smiled.

"I missed you and your son but that's our little secret." I didn't wait for an answer if I even got I just walked down the stairs to the basement, it was lit by candles all over and it was all stone. I saw the boys all sitting in their respective seats and they were arguing over something that I didn't understand but I did hear my name.

"Okay what's going on, I have had a scary day and I want answers." Everyone looked at me worried and searched me as if looking for any bruise which was really weird, but brushing it off I took my seat next to my brother between him and Tyler.

"What do you mean your day was scary tell us what happened?" I looked at Caleb and sighed not wanting to tell him.

"I saw a darkling when I was in shower today, I also hear male laughter and then I could have sworn I was being followed on my way here but there was no one their." They all exchanged worried glances; they knew something about this that I didn't.

"You guys know something about this, tell me." Caleb sighed and before he could even speak my brothers smug voice spoke.

"Caleb was wrong all week when he was blaming me for using." I looked over at him, but if he was wrong then who the hell was causing this surge in power.

"Than who is doing this, who wants to scare us so bad, who wants to hurt us." I heard thunder but I wanted answers, I was shaking and Reid had to wrap him arm around me to keep me calm.

"Jayla have you ever seen Chase after you felt the power or after you saw the darkling?" I was confused by Tyler's question, what did Chase have to do with this?

"Yes I saw him when I was leaving the bathroom after I saw the darkling but what does he have to do with this?" Caleb sighed and opened the book of damnation explaining the Goodwin Pope had a son almost eleven months after her husband died; she also claimed that John Puntman came to her in a dream as an incubus. I knew all of this because I had read the book countless time before so what the hell did Chase have to do with this.

"I get that I remember but what does it have to do with my boyfriend?" Reid gripped tightened on my shoulder as if me saying I was dating Chase was a problem he had no problem before.

"Well when we were swimming I saw his eyes turn black so I dug into his file and saw he adopted parents were killed on his eighteenth birthday, oh also his last name is really Pope." I couldn't believe it, were they saying Chase was the fifth bloodline and he was causing all of this.

"No, it's not possible. I wont believe it he told me he would never hurt me, he loves me why would he do all this." They shook their heads and I began to shake even harder, I didn't know what to believe.

"I was going to tell him I loved him, God guys what the hell did I do. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him but I did it anyway what the hell is wrong with me." Reid hugged me tight as I cried into his shoulder.

"I don't know why he would do any of this; especially to you I mean if he has a problem with us he shouldn't have dragged you into it." I looked over at Pogue and smiled. I just couldn't believe Chase would be this evil, I trusted him damn it.

"Look I can't explain it but he is going to pay." I hugged my brother tighter, it was times like these that I was glad to have four big guys around to comfort and protect me. I nearly jumped when Caleb's phone rang and I knew who it was instantly so I got up and walked over kneeling next to Caleb I wanted an answer on Kate's condition.

"Just go back to your dorm and wait for me their okay." I couldn't hear her response and as so as he hung up a jumped to the question.

"How is she, please tell me she is okay?" Caleb looked at me shocked and I told him Sarah told me before I came here.

"He has put a spell on Kate." As soon as the words hit me I began to cry since I was closest to Caleb at the moment he pulled me into his lap and comforted me.

"What kind of spell?" I looked at Pogue wishing I could just tell him it would be okay, I know he loves her.

"A creation spell, spiders. They are taking her to a hospital in foster." As soon as Pogue heard he jumped up and so did I running after him as he ran up the stairs. I ignored the calls form the others as I caught up to Pogue before he got on his bike.

"Pogue I know there is no stopping you but you have to be careful, cant you see what he is doing he was trying to separate us. He tried to turn everyone against Reid, he got you jealous enough to yell at Kate and he pretty much kept me away form you guys. He is going to come after you if you're alone but I can't come with you, just promise you will be careful and you will come back to us in one piece." He smiled enveloping me in a hug.

"Baby girl nothing is going to happen I will kill the son of a bitch if I see him, I promise you." I watched as he sped off and I walked back into the house and into the basement.

"Jayla you're going with Reid and Tyler to the Hospital okay and I am going to get Sarah." I shook my head; I was not leaving him alone. I didn't want Chase to go after him, it all made sense he wanted Caleb's power because he was going to ascend.

"I am coming with you weather you like it or not Caleb, you can't do this alone." He sighed in frustration but he knew there was no arguing with me when I was like this.

"Okay." I smiled but Reid glared at Caleb, I knew it wasn't a mean glare just one of protectiveness.

"If she gets hurt under your care Caleb I will hurt you." With that we all left the basement and went into the pouring rain. We got into Caleb's car and we got a few miles down the road when we saw Tyler's hummer and Pogue's bike which was thrown on the ground. As soon as Caleb stopped the car I was out of the car and at Pogue's side. Tyler and Reid had already called the Ambulance and they said they would wait for it.

"You promised." Was all I could say as Caleb helped make into the car, I looked at him tears streaming downs my face.

"He promised, he promised he wouldn't get hurt." All he did was pat my knee a comforting gesture and nothing more.

"I know your upset but you need to tell me something about your dreams, we figure it was Chase who caused them so did he do more than leave bruises?" I sighed how the hell I was supposed to know I couldn't remember.

"I don't remember but if you're asking if he you know raped me or something, I don't think he did because I would have been in more pain when I woke up." He nodded and let out a sigh of relief I guess he was happy, but I was worried. If Chase wanted Caleb's power why come after me, I had nothing he wanted.

"Caleb I'm scared." It was quiet except for me as we pulled up to Spencer; Caleb took my hand in his hand.

"It will be okay, I am going to get Sarah and I will meet in your dorm. Do not let in anyone but me okay." I nodded then as soon as we got out of the car I ran to my dorm and began to pack a bag. I was packing a small bag because I figured we would be spending our days at the hospital or Caleb's until we caught Chase or we killed him. As I waited for Caleb I began to pace around the room, then someone grabbed me from behind. On reflex my eyes turned black I sent the person flying into a wall. When I turned around I saw it was Chase who standing up from the wall.

"Is that any way to treat your boyfriend?" I scoffed and sent more power at him.

"You're not my boyfriend anymore, I don't know what the hell you wanted but you can't have it." He growled and stood up using his power to send me flying into an opposite wall and before I could even stand up he lifted me up by my arms pinning me into the wall. I was not going to show I was afraid but his black irises gave me chills and the smirk on his face didn't help.

"You really don't get it, I practically told you on our second date. I want revenge your fucking friend killed my cousin and you helped you bitch." Oh how could I not see that Hayden was this bastards cousin, I should have known.

"Isn't almost killing my best friend enough for you, I mean Pogue could die because of you, isn't that enough?" he laughed and leaned close to my face.

"No that was to get to Caleb; you see I want exactly what Hayden wanted. I want power and Caleb is going to give it to me. Then your going to give me an heir which will be the most powerful Covenant member ever born." It was my turn to laugh, but I was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Jayla open the door please, Chase is here in school I need to know that your okay." Chase looked at the door.

"Looks like Caleb want to join the party, okay." With that he opened the door and then pinned me to the bed with magic. As soon as he opened the door he phased back over and sat next to me rubbing my hair.

"You know the deal Caleb shut the door, oh where is Sarah." But Caleb didn't answer his question and I knew it was to keep Sarah safe.

"Let her go Chase, this doesn't involve the girls. If you have a problem with me than take it out on me, not them." Chase just shook his head and played with my blonde hair more.

"You know Caleb when I used to torture her in her dreams she called out for you to help, I had to laugh because well I knew you wouldn't save her. She was so scared in her dreams but never shows it in reality." His hand lowered to my waist as he began to play with the waist band of my jeans, I kept trying to fight the spell he had on me but it wouldn't work.

"Chase stop it, leave her alone, I would have saved her if I had known. But stop she has nothing to do with this, I have the power you want." Chase sighed and leaned down to kiss me but Caleb threw power at him as his eyes turned black but Chase stopped it.

"You wouldn't want it to hit Jayla here now do you? Caleb your wrong about her not being part of this, because you see she let her friends kill my cousin when she said she loved him." I kept trying to fight the spell but I was too weak, I could never defeat him. I was a miserable excuse for a Covenant member now I knew why my father always called me weak. Caleb ignored him and went to try and talk to me.

"Jayla try and fight his spell, I know you can your stronger than this." I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I am trying Caleb but I can't its hard and I am weak." Chase who was still playing with my waist band leaned down to my ear.

"That's right your weak and pitiful isn't that what your daddy used to tell you when you were little. Well guess what Jayla he was right your weak, but I still love you." Caleb kept telling me I was strong and at that moment I believed him more than the scumbag so using all my power I turned my eyes black and broke out of Chases binding spell. As soon as I broke free I sent Chase flying into wall after wall until he was slumped against one.

"You listen to me; I will never do what you say. I don't love you and you don't love me so go to hell." With that Caleb and I left the School and headed to the hospital Sarah was waiting safely in his car.

"You two okay, it took you a while?" I nodded climbing into the back seat of the car and sat silently our whole drive to the hospital where Pogue lay possibly dying, I couldn't stop tears from falling at the thought of Pogue and Kate.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I am not very good at fight scenes and I hope this came out good. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you guys for your reviews, I am really happy with this story and I am glad your all happy too ) This is it, my last Chapter I think. I am so happy I finally finished a story, I have never finished one before..

As usual I don't own anything from the Covenant; I do own Jayla and her friends (Axel, Nala and Josh.)

I used like a sentence of German the translation will be at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 10-

As soon as Caleb's mustang pulled into the parking spot in the hospital I was out of the car running in to the hospital to find Pogue. I waited outside the room with Reid and Tyler as Caleb spoke to him, I was so scared.

"Please tell me he isn't going to die?" I looked Reid and he didn't have an answer except that he was conscious but that didn't mean he would through the night. When Caleb came out I walked in I didn't want to hear what ever conversation they were going to have. I pulled up a chair and sat next to the barley conscious mess I called my best friend.

"Pogue, please don't leave us. I can't do any of this without you." He looked at me and tried to smile but it was hard, I just wished I could take all of his pain away.

"Your strong." His voice was weak and brought tears to my eyes, the door opened and Tyler came in.

"Caleb wants to know if you want to go with him to ask Sarah about Kate." I nodded; I wanted to know she was okay.

"I'll tell you how she is." I kissed his forehead and walked out of the room. Caleb and I walked in silence to the waiting room where Sarah was, she sighed when she saw us.

"How's Pogue?" I let Caleb answer he knew more of what was wrong then I did, I was just worried sick over him and Kate. I sat down as they talked about Pogue and as soon as they were down I asked about Kate.

"They stabilized her but they said she is still very sick." I shook my head; Chase was going to pay I will make sure of that. Sarah and Caleb sat next to me and she asked him a question I never thought she would, or maybe I should have expected it.

"The spiders I read bout them, they were a charge against John Puntman. It's a spell isn't it? One of you look me in the eye and tell me the truth." Caleb looked taken aback and confused on what to do. We were never supposed to break the Covenant but she figured it out on her own and if we didn't tell her then she would be mad at Caleb.

"Let us show you something then we will tell you everything?" I knew Caleb wasn't going to speak so I did, this way he wouldn't get in trouble for breaking the vow of silence I would. We left the hospital in Caleb's car and we drove silently to the colony house, Sarah looked a little nervous.

"Don't be afraid." I smiled a Caleb and I laid my hand on her shoulder to comfort her, telling her that there is nothing bad in that house. We all got out and they began walking to the door, Caleb looked back at me because I was leaning on the car.

"You staying out here, you think it's safe?" I nodded and he cringed because he was afraid to leave me, I felt so loved.

"We'll hurry, don't get in any trouble Jay." I stuck my tongue out at the idiot before he walked into the house with Sarah. I leaned back against his car with my eyes closed when I felt a body pin my lower half to the car.

"Are you ever going to give up, like really?" The person laughed, I was getting real sick of that laugh, okay maybe not but I was sick of him. I still loved his laugh, him smile but all of that was fake a stupid front he put on.

"Nope not till I get what I want and I really want you Jayla." I laughed, he was full of it, he didn't want me he wanted the power.

"Bullshit you just want power you feel no emotion just greed." He pushed his body against mine in an attempt to hurt me, and it did but I was going to let him know that.

"See that where you're wrong, I do love you but I have to go Caleb's going to come out soon. Oh and by the way you better go with him to the barn tomorrow night." I was confused why the hell was Caleb going to the barn but I couldn't ask because he disappeared and I opened my eyes to see Caleb and Sarah coming out of the house. I looked at Caleb and shook my head I could only assume he was going to the barn to will his power to Chase, I wasn't going to allow that. When we got into the car we drove to the little bridge and got out so Caleb could explain to Sarah about the power, I followed to add my two sense in.

"Every generation the bloodline only produces one male, or in special cases they produce a second which is a female." I smiled I was special, it happened every few centuries. Sarah leaned on the stones behind her.

"So you have always had this power?" I stood next to Caleb I was going to let him answer all the questions I mean she was his girlfriend.

"We get a taste of it at thirteen then at eighteen we ascend into our full power. It's seductive and addictive, some can handle it others like my father can not." Sarah gave a little nodded and I hugged Caleb I always knew his father was a sore spot for him because he never wanted to become that. "Tonight at twelve minutes past eleven I'll ascend." I shook my head the bastard is going to will chase his power.

"What if you don't will it to him?" he had told Sarah that part when we drove to the bridge, love how he flat out told her and I wouldn't know if I wasn't here.

"He already has his father's power." I looked at her she was desperate to find a way to save him, she loved him.

"What if someone willed you their share?" she looked at me, I would give him my power in a second if he would allow it, and he never would.

"It's against the laws of our Covenant and if it they could I wouldn't allow it." Told you see he is stubborn. I glared at him but Sarah looked desperate.

"But why not?" she knew nothing when you ascend it becomes your life force with out it you die, that's exactly what he told her. When we began to drive to the Danvers I told Caleb I had to talk to him, as soon as we got there Sarah went to take a nap and the other two boys were fast asleep. It may have been morning but none of us slept the night before, I grabbed Caleb and dragged him to the back of his house to where I could yell at him with out waking anyone up.

"What the fuck are you thinking?" he looked shocked when I yelled at him, it was like he didn't expect it. He shook his head as if to gain his composure.

"Look Jayla I have to or he is going to kill everyone." He was so calm it pissed me.

"If we work together as a family like we are supposed we could take him or if you let someone will you their power." He shook his head again; he was not going to let anyone help him.

"It's my job as the oldest to so this Jay he asked me to go and I am going. No one is going to will me their power you got." I shook my head, I wanted to will him my power and if I wanted to I would.

"Come on Caleb I am the weakest it wouldn't be much power anyway just enough to help you." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"No way Jayla don't even say it again because I wont fucking allow, I wont lose. If I die than fine but I wont let you die not now, not ever." I felt tears slide down my face at the thought of losing Caleb. I hated to admit it but I still loved him after everything that happened between Caleb and I, I couldn't help it.

"Caleb please, you're my bets friend don't do this." He shook his head and out his head in his hands.

"Jayla please don't make this any harder on me that it already is." I shook my head, I was going to make this as hard as possible because I refused to let him just leave like that. To go off to his death, what did he think I was just going to let it happen?

"Caleb I can't just let." I never finished because his lips collided with mine, I looked at him in shock as he pulled away.

"You have a girlfriend you love, don't kiss me because I don't I don't love you." He nodded his head, I hated to lie to him but it was for the best, Sarah needed him.

"It could be the last time that I could do that, I just wanted to say you will always have a place in my heart Jayla no matter who I am with. I want you to take care of everyone if I don't make it out tonight." I shook my head; I wasn't going to let him die.

"It doesn't matter Caleb, he wants me there and guess what I'll be there." I didn't let him get any word in I ran right to his house and up to the guest bedroom where Tyler said my formal dress was. I knew I had a few hours so I took a shower and when I got out Sarah and Mrs. Danvers were there to help me gat ready. When Sarah left to get one final thing for her outfit Mrs. Danvers smiled at me, she was sober and I liked it.

"You look beautiful, you know he loved you." I shook my head at her as I finished applying my lip gloss.

"No he doesn't and I don't love him." She scoffed and told me something about lying to myself but I can't lie to anyone else. When Sarah and I were ready we walked down the grand stair case. I smiled at everyone and then I looked at everyone.

"I shouldn't even go I don't have date. How about you all go and I will stay here?" they all smirked including Sarah, what the hell did they do?

"Oh so what am I, little girl?" I turned around to see Axel standing there in a black suit jacket and pants. His longish brown hair was combed smoothly and he looked amazing. I ran into his out stretched arms.

"Ich Liebe Dich, Schatten." He whispered in my ear as he twirled me around, I laughed I missed him so much.

"I love you too. How the hell did you get here?" I couldn't believe it he then told me that Reid called him and told him he better come over at take me to the dance. I smiled.

"Did you rent a car?" he nodded and I smiled. "Okay we are taking your car." With that we all walked out of the house and to the cars, I saw Caleb kiss Sarah sometimes that boy could be a man whore. Axel and I drove in silence to the dance; he knew what was on my mind with out me even saying a word.

"When you ditching to go try and save his ass?" I smiled, he knew me too well I was surprised my brother didn't know I was going to leave, though he probably did.

"Later when he turns eighteen, at least I know I will get there in the middle of the fight." He nodded as we walked into the crowded dance, he grabbed my hand and we began to dance. It was a slow song, everyone around us looked so intimate and happy including Reid and Sarah, but we looked the opposite. I was surprised at how close Sarah and Reid looked but I was being a jealous person maybe I just wanted her to like Reid so I could have Caleb. I didn't understand myself. After about an hour of dancing and having fun we all went outside because Caleb was going to call.

"You know, the gang and I got accepted to Harvard so you better work hard, so you can be with us next year." I smiled; I would want nothing more than to hang out with them more. Reid talked to Caleb as talked to Axel then all of a sudden, I felt something and I turned to Sarah missing. Reid was saying something to Caleb repeating is name over and over, then I felt someone use, and they used big time.

"Something has happened." I went up to my brother and hugged him, I needed some comfort and Axel couldn't give me it.

"It will be okay Jay, he is strong he can win." I shook my head, he couldn't win. I was going to lose him to a monster names Chase Collins. Axel came and rubbed my back as I started to cry softly this was real, I thought it would go different but I was losing all my courage to help him. Then I felt them using and I gained all my courage back.

"I am going to look for Sarah be right back." I took Axel's keys which he secretly handed me and I ran off to his car. I drove as fast as I could; I knew it was going to rain. I looked at the car clock and it was twelve minutes past eleven.

"Happy birthday Caleb. You better live for more." I drove faster when I reached his car, the road become slippery and it was pouring rain. I turned off the car, jumping out of the car I ran through the rain till I got to the barn door, I knew better to go in through the front. When I came to the barn I heard Caleb's screams of pain as he began to ascend.

"Are we ascending?" I knew it was Chase who spoke so I did the only thing I could think of I ran into he barn and stood in front of Caleb who was suspended in air. Chase didn't say a word he just stared at me, his eyes flashed something and it seemed as if he was fighting with himself. I hoped he was going to give up and let us live our lives in peace; I looked behind me and saw Sarah hovering over a table with fire. I went ot walk toward her but I was stopped.

"Jayla you cant do that. You came here for me, you came to fight me right and save your golden boy? Than come on." I glared at him shaking my head, my blonde hair stuck to my face.

"Why are you doing this, I'll give you anything you want. Just leave them out of this okay." He took my wrist and pulled me toward him.

"You're a bad liar." With that he used his power and sent me flying, I won't give up. It what I kept telling myself as I stood up and Caleb fell to the floor after his ascension. As soon as he fell he was up and fighting Chase.

"Jay get Sarah and go." He didn't even look at me he was focused on Chase, I didn't know what to do, I could listen to him and save Sarah or help him. I chose to help Sarah, I tried to get her to wake up or to move but she wouldn't so I knew I had to kill Chase for the power to be lifted. I looked over at the two boys fighting and Caleb had more power then I guess Chase realized.

"Trying to impress your dates?" he pointed over to me and Sarah. I walked toward they were fighting but Caleb gave me a look telling me to stay away. I didn't want to upset him but I wanted to kill Chase for all he had done. He was tearing us apart and he knew. He almost killed Pogue, Kate and he hurt Sarah. I stood there and watched I mean what more could I do, but when Caleb was thrown into the pile of wood by Chase's energy ball I did something. I ran into the middle of their fighting and three power balls after power ball at him, out of the three I threw only two hit him.

"Bravo, Jayla you're stronger than I thought which will only make our child stronger when we have it." I shook my head.

"Chase I will never have your child because guess what you're going to die tonight." Before I could do anything Chase sent me flying into a wall, I hit my head hard so I was down for a few minutes. I watched the exchange between Caleb and Chase as Caleb tried to stand up.  
"You ready to say uncle?" Caleb's response I couldn't hear but I saw that Sarah was in even more danger now, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't save either of them. Chase lifted Caleb in the air and sent him flying through the window.

"Caleb!" I stood up despite what ever pain I was in and tried to run out the door but Chase stopped me.

"No, this is between your golden boy and me, love. I'll be back for you." He sent me flying and I landed by Sarah. I had to save her or I would feel guilty, I may be jealous of her but she was still my friend and I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I tried everything I could to help her, I tried to remember any spell in the book to help unbind her but there was nothing but I wouldn't give up. All I knew was that I had to stay out of Caleb's fight or he would lose, but I couldn't so I ran to the door of the barn, I wouldn't leave Sarah completely alone.

"Just say the words Caleb." I shook my head, he wouldn't do it, and he couldn't do it. If I had the slightest he was going to say it I would step in and stop him by willing him my power. Chase kneeled behind him and I moved a little closer so I could hear them.

"Say it. I" I looked at them, god please don't do it Caleb.

"I." I couldn't hear it but I knew he said it; it was like he said it in my mind. I didn't care at that moment I ran to his side and kneeled next to him just like Chase did.

"Caleb don't do this, please don't." he looked at me and so did Chase but Chase didn't do anything to me just smirked.

"Will you." Caleb stared up at him, oh no he was going to do it. I went to send a power ball at Chase and he sent it back at me sending me flying into the mud.

"Will you nothing." I smiled I was close enough to hear him then Caleb kicked Chase.

"Go back into the barn and try to save her." He didn't look he was deflecting all of Chases attacks.

"I did that already, I don't know what to do!" he kept fighting and sighed.

"Then go in the barn and wait by Sarah. I am not going to die to night I promise." I nodded and ran past Chase who was too focused on Caleb. When I was in the barn I noticed the flames got a little higher. I tried picking her up bridal style but she only moved a little bit which told me Chases spell was fading. Then I felt it, someone just willed away their power but I knew it wasn't Caleb. Could be his father? I wasn't paying attention and the flames become out of control when Caleb came in. I was able to lift Sarah and hand her to him.

"You did well." He smiled at me as we ran out of the burning barn. He laid Sarah on the ground and smiled down on her as she opened her eyes.

"No Caleb you did well." I walked to the car calling 911. They didn't saw until the sun began to rise, I didn't realize how long they had really been fighting. When they showed up I talked to one of the firefighters but they told me there couldn't find a body in there. I nodded and walked over to Caleb's car where he stood with Sarah.

"They said they searched but couldn't find anything Caleb, where could he be." He shook his head and got into the car with Sarah.

"I don't know, see you back at my house." I shook my head; I want going there it would be some kind of sappy reunion.

"No I am going back to campus but I'm going to call you about three minutes so be ready." He smiled, fixed his window and drove off with the girl of his dreams. I walked back to the rented car I borrowed form Axel and thought about the past we week. I had managed to fall in some sort of love with a guy who tried to kill people I loved. I realized I still I have felling for Caleb but he loves Sarah and I realized that I have the best friends a person could ask for because I don't think any one of us would have survived with out each other. When I got into the car I began to drive off toward Spencer and I picked up my cell phone dialing Caleb's number. When he picked up neither of us said a word for a second or two.

"I guess that kiss wasn't necessary Caleb, you're still alive." I didn't wait for a response I just hung up driving off to the hospital because I changed my mind, I wanted to go see Pogue.

A/N German translation if you couldn't figure it out.

Ich Liebe Dich I love you

Schatten Shadow

I know it was a bad ending sorry but I am happy I finished it. I might make a sequel if you guys want one tell me and please tell me how I did on this chapter.


	11. Author note please read sequel news

**Authors note:** I Posted the sequel. Its called In my heart.


End file.
